


Love’s Blind Mile

by Motherdimples94



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Abuse, Angry Letty Ortiz, Attempted Suicide, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Daddy Kink, Dark Dominic Toretto, Depressed Brian O’Connor, Domestic Violence, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Homophobic Slurs, Humiliation, Hurt Brian O'Conner, Jealous Brian O’Connor, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Possessive Dominic Toretto, Prison, Prostitution, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motherdimples94/pseuds/Motherdimples94
Summary: Brian gave away his career and did time in Lompoc for the man he loves but the aftermath is always harder.Dom’s free because of Brian’s sacrifice but friends and family stay close and your enemies...... Well.....
Relationships: Brian O'Conner/Dominic Toretto, Han/Jesse, Leon/Letty Ortiz, Mia Toretto/Vince, Suki/Gisele Harbo, Tej Parker/Roman Pearce
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Homophobic language  
> Mentions of past rape  
> Abuse  
> Violence

Buster.” The man called from the living room. Brian stilled before hurriedly turning the stove down and heading to the kitchen entrance.

Slowly, he walked gracefully into the living room before slipping to his knees easily. He kept his eyes downcast and waited for his master to give him directions. “You finished with dinner?” He questioned lowly. “Yes. I just turned the rice and beans down.” Brian answered. “Good. Everyone should be here soon. Put some clothes on and set the table.” He demanded.

Brian rose to his feet and made his way upstairs to their shared space. A blue tee shirt and jeans were hanging in front of the closet. He pulled them on, letting his mind wonder back to how his life progressed to this point.

He’d been with Dom for threes years after being acquired from Carter Verone as a extra bonus for winning a few races. Dom was better at taking care of him than any of his previous owners. Especially after he had been raped and beaten in Lompoc. It was a natural occurrence for pretty things like Brian. However, the protection was supposed to be the pay off. That still earned him several broken ribs, a punctured lung and a year of solitary confinement that kept his ass empty until he was released.

Verone had been inevitable. Brian’s owner at Lompoc had arranged for him to be taken care of, despite being responsible for his confinement. The day he left Lompoc, he was whisked down to Miami and broken in within a matter of hours. The man was sadistic and violent, yet he had a variety of pussy and ass to choose from. He only bothered Brian when he felt the man forgot his place or the rare occasions when the ex cop won races and garnered unnecessary attention. However, it was still brutual. 

Ironically, that’s what drew Dom to the scene. Brian sighed. Turning Dom in would’ve kept his innocence in tact but love won out. He had wanted to be with the Toretto head for a while and now that he was, he refused to give it up. But Brian was sad. He loved Dom and wanted to be with him as his equal. Not as property.

“Ah!” Brian yelled in surprise as he was yanked roughly. “Fuck are you doing?” Dom questioned. Peering up slowly, he dropped his head before their eyes could connect. “Go do what I told you.” The darker man stated as he let go.

Brian stumbled down to the kitchen where he began to pull out dishes and utensils. He knew that Dom was most likely showering like he always did around this time. Turning his attention back to the stove, he made sure to place the food into the dinner serving ware. He made a mental note of how many people would be attending as he set the table for eleven, making sure to leave a space empty. There was always the hope that the empty seat would be occupied that night.

He was cleaning the dishes when he heard the doorbell ring. Quickly, he made his way to answer, getting to the living room as Dom greeted everyone. Mia, Vince, Leon, Jesse and Letty all filed in giving the head of house hugs. Brian quietly hurried back to the kitchen doorway before retaining what he was doing. Nobody spoke to him much these days unless he was greeting them at the door and even then, he was subjected to smart remarks.

Rome, Tej, Helen, Han and Gisele all arrived shortly after. They greeted Dom before heading into the living room. Rome and Tej came to speak to him in the kitchen. Of course they did. They were his friends after all. “How are you Bri?” Rome asked. He smiled before stating, “I’m good.” Tej looked at him. “You sure Bri.” Before he could answer, they were interrupted.

“Dom wants to know if dinners ready?” Mia questioned from the kitchen entryway. “Yes.” He said quietly, keeping his eyes downcast. No eye contact was the first lesson driven into his head. Brian listened as she relayed his message and everyone filed into the dining room. He continued to wash the dishes as he overheard the bustling conversation before Leon said grace. “Is Bri eating with us this time?” Jesse asked from the dining room. The clatter of forks and dishes quieted for a few minutes before picking up again.

Silent tears pooled in Brian’s eyes as he iced the two cakes that he made. He was an outcast. A whore. A possession. It was rare that he’d spend Sunday dinner sitting at the table. He knew he’d never be an equal to Dom but that didn’t keep him from wanting it. 

“I don’t understand why he can’t eat with us. There are twelve chairs.” Gisele said with a sigh. “The faggot shouldn’t be allowed around at all.” Vince sneered in response. “If Bri’s a faggot then what is Dom?” Tej interjected. “It’s different.” The other man responded. “Whatever. I get y’alls arrangement and shit but seriously. He should be able to eat with us. There is always an empty seat next to you, Dom.” Rome spat. Brian felt his breath hitch as he listened silently from the kitchen.

“He belongs to me. Therefore, if I say he doesn’t eat with us then he doesn’t eat with us. If it bothers you so much, I’ll make sure he’s back under the table next time.” Dom growled. At the response, Brian dropped the empty glass bowl he was holding. Hurriedly, he dropped to his knees to clean up the shattered pieces. He hadn’t spent Sunday dinner under the table in almost two years. “What did he do for Dom to choose to go back to that?” He thought to himself.

“Bring out dessert.” Leon demanded from the doorway of the kitchen. Brian swiftly rose to grab the cakes, when Tej and Rome took them from him. He followed them silently, clearing dishes from the table, making sure he didn’t make eye contact with anyone but grabbing Dom’s plates first. “Bri. Rome, Han and I will bring everything in here for you.” Tej stated quietly. “Thank you.” Brian said as he packed the food away. Once everyone was finished with dessert, those plates were bought in and he cleaned as they socialized in the living room. A few packs of beer were taken out of the fridge and placed inside.

“Eat Bri.” Dom said behind him. He jumped anxiously. Turning, he sunk to his knees and unzipped the man’s pants with his teeth. A swat to his mouth caused him to fall back. “I mean actual food.” The man growled. “I’m not hungry.” He said weakly, as he stood up. A flash of annoyance covered the man’s features. “What did I say?” He questioned. “Dom. I’m really not hungry.” Brian said again. 

“I’m sorry!” He cried out as Dom gripped him roughly. Brian’s eyes flicked up nervously before he looked down again. “I’ll eat Daddy. I’ll eat. Please.” He pleaded. The sound of footsteps made him move to make his plate quickly. Tej and Rome always intervened when they had these incidents.

Dom stood quietly by the counter. “You alright Bri?” Rome asked, glaring at the other man. Brian knew not to answer without permission when the other man was present. It was a rule that everyone knew. But Rome always tested Dom’s authority and Brian always ran with it. Peering at his friend from under his eye lashes, he cut his eyes at his owner before opening his mouth. “Rome. Tej. I’m alright.” He stated quickly, placing the food on the counter.

He watched as the two men looked over at Dom, before turning to leave. As soon as he heard their retreating foot steps, he backed away, brushing a hand over his lips. A gasp left him as he was pushed into the refrigerator.

“You tryna embarrass me? You know the rules.” He spat. Brian remained quiet as he stared at the floor. Dom gripped his neck and pushed him into the refrigerator again. “What I say goes. When I tell you to eat, you eat. If I say kneel, you kneel. You understand?” He growled. Brian shook his head quickly, tears slipping down his eyes. “My generosity shouldn’t be taken lightly.” Dom warned as he let him go.

“I..I’m... sorry.” He stated in between gulps of air. The power radiating off the darker man sent chills down Brian’s spine. “Dom.” Letty called from the entryway. “Yeah Let?” He responded as he headed toward her. “Coming with us?” She questioned. “Nah. I have some things to handle.” The man stated. “Your whore can stay home alone for one night” Letty spat venomously. “Stop it Letty. We been over this.” Dom responded.

Brian quietly placed his food in the microwave as the two continued their conversation. “He was a fucking cop Dom! He betrayed you!” She yelled in anger. “Yeah, he was. But who did the time in Lompoc.” He countered. “You can own him. Fuck him. Whatever it is that you do. But he’s a disgusting fucking pig.” Letty argued. “We’re not talking about this anymore. Go Letty.” He warned. The woman glared at Brian wordlessly before stalking out.

He could feel Dom’s eyes on him as he picked up the plate to leave the kitchen. He knew that the man would follow him shortly to see whether he ate or not. A loneliness settled in his stomach as he entered the vacant dining room. The chair that was always next to Dom’s was missing, so he pulled out the other man’s chair and placed his plate on top of it before sinking to his knees underneath the table.

The food tasted bland as he funneled it into his mouth. Most Sunday’s he sat in his empty seat and ate without much emotion. But Dom’s mention of him being under the table again, prompted his regression. In the first year of his time with Dom, he occupied space, warming the man’s cock while he ate. Brian still remembers the outburst Rome and Tej had the first month of Family dinner when he slipped under the table after everyone was seated. It was the first lesson that Dom gave him in humility. One that he didn’t want to revisit again.

He finished his meal and took his plate back in the kitchen. “I’m leaving for a few hours. Behave.” Dom said to him. Brian didn’t respond as he heard everyone start to file out. “Bri! Come have a beer!” Rome called from the living room. He smiled to himself before heading to sit with his friends. They were silent for a while.

“Are you really okay Bri?” Tej asked. He smiled sadly. “Yeah. Everything is copacetic.” Brian lied. Rome observed him quietly. He grabbed a beer silently. “Damn. I should’ve asked if I could drink before Dom left.” He said out loud. Brian missed the two men exchanging looks with each other. “Remember when we stole cars for fun?” Rome said with a chuckle. Picking up one of the beers, he popped the cap. “Yeah. Ya ass always got caught.” He teased. “Only got caught once.” The darker man interjected. “Yeah. And we both ended up in juvie remember.” Brian joked.

Tej laughed causing Rome to glare at him. “Ugh. I miss driving.” The former officer groaned. “He doesn’t let you drive?” Tej questioned. “No.” He answered, gulping down his beer and grabbing another one. “All the cars in that fucking garage and he doesn’t let you drive.” Rome spat. Brian shook his head. “What a fucking asshole. You fix up his new imports and shit but you can’t drive them.” The darker man growled.

Taking a few swigs, Brian peered down at the can in his hand. “I don’t fix cars anymore either.” He confessed. “Well fuck. What are you allowed to do, Bri.” Tej asked. “Cook. Clean. Get fucked and bossed around.” Rome listed unconsciously. The other man elbowed him. “Ow. Sorry Bri.” He followed. They sat in silence, drinking and in their own thoughts. 

Brian got up quietly. “Let’s go drive.” He suggested. Tej and Rome looked at each other before smiling and following after their friend. The keys were always in the same place and Brian knew exactly where to find them, by the door.

Grabbing the first one that caught his eye, he made it to the garage and unlocked the car. A smirk covered his features. He had chosen the charger. Brian scanned the garage, noticing that the Supra was missing. Sliding inside, he breathed deeply before putting the key in the ignition. It revved to life making him sigh in relief. The power behind the muscle car was a replica of its owner.

The three of them drove around racing and laughing before stopping to drink the alcohol that Rome had taken from the house. The happiness he felt subsided as he thought about Dom. Before he had blown his cover, They were inseparable. Much of their time would be spent trash talking each other to determine which one of them could actually put up or shut up when it came to fixing cars and racing. He doesn’t remember a time, back then, when he didn’t smile while in the presence of the Toretto crew, even with Vince around. The thought made him gulp down more dark liquid.

Tej scrolled on his cell phone, looking at Rome before glancing in Brian’s direction. “We need to go.” He said abruptly. The other man stared at him before turning to Brian. “You good to drive Bri?” He inquired. With a shake of his head, he slid back into the Charger so they could head back to his home.

There were several cars out in front of the house as they arrived back. Brian watched as Vince rose from the porch and entered the house, when he spotted the charger. Rolling his eyes, he made his way in the garage and parked directly behind the now present Supra. On any other night, his brain would’ve told him he was in trouble but then again, he wouldn’t normally drink when Dom wasn’t around. He also would’ve noticed the closing of the garage gate in the background. Sighing to himself, he rested his head on the seat before turning the Engine off.

Slowly, he stepped out of the charger and closed the door. A warm body pressed him against the car abruptly. He shuddered as rough hands gripped his chin and fingers rubbed against his lips. Brian sucked them in hungrily. He maneuvered himself to face the powerful man, letting the alcohol drive his undeterred actions. Their eyes met and the ex cop surged forward, pressing their lips together.

They were a mix of lips and tongue as Dom took control easily. Brian moaned into the kiss, running his hands down the man’s bare arms. The other man pulled away abruptly. As their eyes met, a flash of several emotions could be seen through dark brown eyes. 

“You been drinking Bri.” He heard as sobriety started to seep slowly into his conscience. The tone made him weary. There was a lot more he did then drinking. Dom’s hand shot out, eliciting a flinch. “Dom, I...” Brian trailed off as he placed the keys to the charger in his hand.

Thwack! He fell toward the hood of the car at the impact of his owner’s palm. “You embarrass me.” Dom said darkly. He pulled the other man by his hair before slamming his head into the hood. “Strip and get in the house.” The man commanded as he let him go.

He followed Dom quietly. The sound of laughter could be heard once they made it to the side of the house. “In front of everyone Dom.” Brian said dryly. He turned and peered at him. “I can always let em join. Especially since you’re used to being auctioned off anyway.” Dom spat. He flinched back. Tears pricked his eyes as he looked down at the ground. 

Clenching his fists, he stalked past Dom and into the house. The moment he hit the living room, he took off in a sprint up the steps. He made it to the room and stripped off his clothes before kneeling. Brian heard the door open and stretched himself forward so his entire back, ass and thighs were present where the man stood. The clink of a belt buckle was the only signal he received as to what was to come.

“I’ve been punished before. I can take it.” He thought to himself. The belt whipped through the air landing on his back. His breath was knocked out of him but he had no time to recover as another blow rained down. It was painful. The force had him flat on the floor screaming in agony. He bit his lips drawing blood until his vision blurred and everything went black. 

“You should’ve thought about that before you took your belt to him.” He heard from above him. A sigh. “He knows the rules Bella.” Dom’s voice sounded in the room. “Yeah. Yeah. Every time Rome and Tej come for family dinner he disobeys. He’s fucking bleeding Dominic!” She spat angrily. “If you ask me, he needs more discipline.” Another voice interjected. “Nobody did ask you. Leave Vincent.” Mia responded roughly. The sound of the door gave Brian a tiny bit of solace. His body felt numb but he didn’t want Vince anywhere near him.

“Bella. I know you don’t like having to do this. I promise to find another way.” Dom said. “Isn’t there a conversation you need to have?” She questioned. Brian laid quietly as the two of them left the room. He was sure that Rome and Tej were downstairs. They’d stay through any punishment he was given to chew Dom out. 

Gingerly, he moved to his knees, stumbling slightly as he rose to his feet. The dresser and bed were used for purchase as he made his way silently to the door. He ached deeply but he wanted to hear what was said. Voices could be heard as he moved down the hallway. Slipping down the stairs, he listened intently.

“As of today, Rome and Tej will not be at Sunday dinner until further notice.” Dom spat. Brian’s stomach sunk. “You must be crazy.” Tej replied. “Bri only gets to see us four times a month at Sunday dinner. You’re not taking that away from him.” Rome interjected. He could feel Dom’s annoyance. “Every time y’all are here, he acts like a bitch with no training.” Vince spat. The remark made him jerk slightly. “Am I really that bad when Rome and Tej are around?” He thought worriedly as he crept forward.

“Nobody gives a fuck about your opinion Vince. You don’t even like Brian!” Rome yelled. “We are not accepting this! We are the only family Brian has!” Tej erupted angrily. “NO! This is his family! You two are his friends!” Dom spat. A chuckle left Rome. “Family? What family? All of your crew hates him. He’s nothing but kept pussy at this point.” Rome said coldly. It was quiet for a beat. “Regardless of what you say. This is my family. I make the decisions. What I say is final.” His owner stated with finality. 

The beginning of interjection could be felt throughout the air. Rome and Tej were angry. Dom was angry. It was all Brian’s fault. He didn’t think as he rushed into the living room. “I’m sorry. Dom please.” The ex cop pleaded as he sunk in front of Toretto. Gasps sounded in the room at the sight of his naked back. Mia had cleaned his wounds but not applied dressing. “Please. I need them to visit. I’ll be good. I’ll show you Daddy.” He cried. 

Leaning forward, he unzipped Dom’s pants and sucked him in. A moan escaped his lips. The taste of Dom always made him relax. The head slipped deeper in his mouth as he bobbed up and down, wrapping his tongue around the rest of the length. He could feel the flesh harden and he speed up his movements. Dom was silent, causing Brian to try harder. He was never silent when the man used his mouth. Tears slipped past his eyes as he thought of something to do. “Throat. Dom loves to fuck my throat.” He reminded himself.

Opening his mouth wider, he slid forward harshly. “Uh. Fuck.” Dom moaned as his cock pushed into the man’s tight throat. The sound of the front door signaled that the guest had begun to leave. Brian didn’t miss a beat as he pulled off Dom with a pop. He rose to his feet and took a hold of his straining cock. Scrambling into the man’s waist, he sunk down without preparation. “Ahh!” He yelled in agony. It didn’t matter, he had felt worse. 

Their hips met thrust for thrust as Dom controlled the pace easily. “Ah fuck! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Brian cried out in between thrusts. Strong hands grabbed his neck, holding him still as he was fucked into. “Uhnhuhnuhnhuhn!” He cried as he took it. Drool and spit fell unto rough hands as he was man handled. At some point he was pushed to his knees, causing his back to arch high. “Daddy! Daddy Please! Daddy! Daddy Fuck! Brian chanted as he fell limply to the floor. 

He took Dom’s next few thrusts. “Two months.” The man stated roughly in his ear before he pulled out and shot cum onto Brian’s wounded back. “Go clean yourself up.” Dom commanded. Scrambling out and to the stairs, he could hear the sound of people coming back into the house. Brian made it into the room and to the bathroom before he finally broke down crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape  
> Homophobic language

Brian sat staring out the window. He started occupying the space near the large window in the living room since Sunday dinner six months ago. Dom would leave for the garage after breakfast, only to see him sitting there during lunch and dinner. The house would be spotless, despite the lack of enthusiasm from the other man.

The two months that Dom had whispered in his ear were the time frame that Tej and Roman would be exiled from Dinner. Brian had accepted it because he knew it was his fault that he couldn’t see them. However, two months turned to three which quickly turned to six. The kept man had been at his wits end as the time rolled pass in a blur. 

His initial reaction was compliance coupled with a docile attitude. On several occasions, Dom saw a flash of anger on his face each time they didn’t show up. He had taken to cooking early and resigning himself to eating in silence in the kitchen afterwards. Soon that turned to anger and he would lash out. 

It was the first Sunday of month six and Brian had finished cleaning up the kitchen. “Buster, did you eat?” Dom had questioned from the doorway. The man had stopped wiping off the counter before continuing with his task. He heard Dom’s foot steps as the man got closer. Peering up, Brian threw the rag at him. The look of shock spurred his anger. “You lied to me! You said two months. It’s been six you fucking asshole!” He yelled. Dom crowded him quickly, using his body to push him against the sink. He glared down at the man.

“Why are they not here Dominic Toretto?! Its because you told them not to come! Isn’t it?!” Brian questioned. The stronger man gripped his neck. “Watch your mouth. Before I put something in it.” He responded darkly. Brian turned his head slightly. “Why Dom? Why did you lie?” He sniffled. Unconsciously, Toretto put his forehead to Brian’s. “I don’t know where they are Brian.” The man said. Placing a hand on the slimmer man’s hips, he pulled him closer. “Have I ever lied to you?” Dom questioned. He shook his head No. “Then why would I start now?”

At that, Brian turned his head and brought their lips together. “I.. I need...” he trailed off, resting his palm against the hand gripping his neck. Slowly, he brought his other hand lower and palmed the man through his jeans. Dom smirked. “What is it? Tell me Bri.” He whispered, slipping his hands under the oversized shirt he had the man wear.

Brian opened the man’s jeans and pulled his semi hard cock out. “Fuck me. Please fuck me. I need it.” He whined as he swiped his tongue across the man’s lips. Dom’s grip tightened eliciting a strangled moan from Brian. Using the hand on his waist, he cupped the man’s ass and lifted him up easily. The shirt was shimmied up and fingers slid the boxers to the side as the hot organ entered his orifice.

“Uhn! Uhh!” Brian cried out at the penetration. A chuckle left Dom again before he bottomed out and all nine inches of his dick sunk into his slave. Thwack. Thwack. Thwack. Thwack. The sound of hips and ass meeting sounded in the kitchen. The thrusts were brutal. Brian clawed at Dom’s back as he was manhandled up against the counter. “This what you need Buster? Huh?” Toretto mumbled roughly in his ear. “Uhh! Uhn!” He moaned in response. Dom chuckled again. “Tell me Bri. I want to hear it.” The larger man egged on. His grip around his neck loosened.

“Ah! FuckFuckFuckFuck! I need it!” The ex cop cried out. “Yeah. Who you need? Huh? Tell me.” He rumbled with a bite to reddish pale ears. “Daddy! Uh! Fuck! Daddy Please!” Brian sobbed in response. He was less conherent then usual and being in contact with Dom made him desperate. This was needed. “Who owns this? Who owns you?” He rumbled again, slapping his ass hard. Brian was mid reply when movement to his left caught in his peripheral. Training his eyes to the doorway, he took in Letty glaring in rage and disgust. Staring at her, he cried, “Dominic Toretto! I belong to Dominic Toretto!” The two men came in sync, Brian looked back at Dom who captured his lips unexpectedly. A few more slaps were delivered to his ass before Brian was deposited roughly on the kitchen floor.

Brian fixed his boxers as he felt the man’s semen flowing out of him. He kept his head down knowing that Dom was feeling off after the passionate exchange. “Open your mouth.” He demanded. The smaller man did as he kept his eyes downcast. He could taste himself on his owners flaccid cock that was shoved in his mouth. The organ twitched to life and before he could catch his barrens, Dom gripped his head and pushed all the way in roughly. Brian gagged but tried his best to breath through his nose. “Throw up on my dick and you’re going to suck it clean.” He growled.

Tears pricked his eyes but he kept taking the harsh thrusts. The larger pulled back and shot his load on Brian’s face. It didn’t surprise him. Dom was prone to such cruelty after more sensual sex. The sound of clothes ruffling, signaled that Dom was about to leave out. Brian found paper towel to wipe his face off before washing his hands and finishing the kitchen. He slowly walked through the living room to get to the stairs, taking in the looks from everyone. Dom came down, smelling of soap and dressed in a new outfit. “Be in bed by the time I get back.” He stated and brushed past him.

A hot shower helped his muscles relax as he scrubbed himself. He then used his fingers to open himself up so that he could clean all the semen out. Brian watched as traces of blood slid out with the white fluid. He sighed to himself before rummaging for a internal anal cream.

The ex cop dressed lightly in a pair of shorts and a tank top then grabbed his blanket and pillow out of the closet. He laid it down on the floor and slipped under it gingerly. 

Brian thought back to how he was feeling. He missed Rome and Tej. But he still had Dom. The six months of their absence had been and still are rough. Toretto clan, Vince included, had been at the house every single day. Brian would prepare larger lunch and dinner portions before hiding until they were finished. Vince had called him a faggot on multiple occasions and for the most part he had kept silent. However, there was the one time when he had rebuttaled, “Then Dom is too because he likes when I’m on my knees taking his dick in my throat and don’t get me started on when he’s fucking my ass.” He stopped responding to the sneer when the man in question sent him crashing into the nearest table with a backhand. The pain radiated through his side as he scrambled in front of Dom in submission. 

A docile attitude had surrounded him since. The only person that asked Brian how he was ended up being Jesse. But he wasn’t around as much as he used to. He couldn’t stomach Brian’s new status and Han began to transition him into a different life. So, Brian was alone waiting for Dom to engage with him. Oh and Mia hated his guts and Letty wanted to take his balls.

The sound of the door opening caused Brian’s thoughts to slow down. He listened quietly as Dom made his way inside. The man stripped off his clothes before slipping into bed. Brian observed his breathing. As it evened out, he slowly got up from the floor and went downstairs to sit by the window. 

The week flew by as his routine continued. Due to the weather, the family would be having Sunday dinner outside. He had set the table and finished setting up the chairs and coolers while Dom worked the grill. Vince had dropped of ice and beer earlier. Brian knew that he’d likely eat in their dining room while everyone was outside. 

“Where the hell yall been?” He heard from outside. “We needed some time.” Tej responded. The sound of the man’s voice caused Brian to jerk before he dropped his rag and ran out the back door. “Tej!? Rome!?” He yelled in question and excitement. The ex cop continued toward the men. “Brian.” Dom stated roughly, causing him to stop mid step. He put his head down, covering himself with his arms before going back in the house.

“Goddammit Dom! He hasn’t seen us in months! Let him be excited!” Rome spat. Tej glared before grabbing Rome’s hand. “Let’s go talk to Brian.” He encouraged. They silently made their way inside the kitchen from the back door. “Bri. We wanted to speak to you.” Tej called. “Okay.” He said meekly. His tone caused them both to worry. 

“We planned to be back after the two months but...” Rome began. “We needed to figure some stuff out.” Tej finished. Brian looked at the two men holding hands. “Did you two finally get together?” He asked with a smile. “You knew!?” Rome asked loudly. “Of course. I’m happy for you two.” The smaller man laughed. “Thank you Bri.” Tej responded. “We wish we could say the same to you about...” Rome trailed off. Brian wiped tears from his eyes silently. “Don’t worry guys. I’m okay.” He smiled. The three of them hugged sadly. 

Brian peered out toward the back door. He pulled away when Dom entered quietly. “I wasn’t sure if you two were coming but I set the table for you just in case.” The man responded. He wiped his eyes slightly. “Did you save a spot for yourself?” Rome asked. “No. I... I’m eating in the dining room today.” He said in a whisper. “Then Rome and I will eat in here with you.” The darker man answered. 

“Y’all will eat outside with everyone else.” Dom stated. Rome jumped before turning around. “Brian. We need more place settings. Han is here with Jesse, Suki and Giselle.” He rattled off. “Look man. I know you want to be all catlike and shit. But don’t be sneaking up on people. You almost gave us a heart attack.” The darker man stated. “Not really. I heard him come in.” Tej said with a smirk. Brian chuckled soundly as he moved to grab plates and utensils. “Babe, whose side are you on?” Rome whined. “Always yours. Calm down.” Tej responded with a peck to his cheek.

Brian made his way outside in silence as he moved around with the items. Once he was finished, he made his way back into the kitchen, catching the tail end of a heated discussion. “Dom. You let him get away with too much. It’s going to come back and bite you in the ass.” Tej spat. “You let me handle that Tej. You and Rome go have fun.” Dom stated.

Keeping his head down, he left the kitchen and sat on the living room floor. “Brian!” Jesse yelled. “Calm down love. He’s only a few feet away.” Han smirked. Brian stood silently and hugged him before retreating into the empty dining room. “Dom said dinner is ready.” He heard Leon say in the living room. “Is Bri eating with us this time?” Jesse questioned innocently. “I don’t think so Jesse.” The man replied. “Why? I don’t understand it.” He whined. “Baby. Leave it. We’ll talk to Dom okay.” Han spoke softly. “Fine.” Jesse said angrily.

Brian pulled his feet to his chest as he sat on the chair. The house was quiet but the faint noise of the outside festivities blended through to his ears. “This what I gave my career away for.” He thought to himself. “I should’ve died back there in Lompoc.” Brian said foolishly. 

There was a rush of laughter that made its way in the house. He slowly got up from the table and stopped at the outside door in the kitchen. The table was full as people laughed and smiled. A joy settled inside him, until he looked at Dom and saw him settled close to Letty. He felt like he had been punched in the gut. “This is their family Brian. You fucked up the space Dom made for you as a equal. You deserve this.” He muttered to himself. Brian raked his hands up and down his arms to keep from scratching at his skin as he watched. 

As if sensing his ire, Letty, Vince, Mia, and Leon glared at him darkly, causing Dom to turn in his direction. The attention of the five of them caused him to feel overwhelmed but nothing scared him more than the moment he met Dom’s dark eyes. Brian grabbed himself tightly and scurried away from the door. “Who told you to fall in love with a mark?” He told himself internally. “You knew Dom and Letty were practically married and you thought he’d throw that away for you?” Brian thought again. “You should just die. Nobody will miss you.” The thoughts sounded in his head.

Brian sat in his spot by the living room window as he peered off into space. There wasn’t much for him to do until it was time to clean up. “Dom sent this in for you.” He heard Letty say from the kitchen. Wearily, he made his way in the other room to see a plate of food in her hands. “Here.” She said as she threw it to the floor. “You can eat like the disgusting pig you are.” The woman spat and left out. Hurriedly, he grabbed the broom and dust pan. “What am I going to do? Dom doesn’t like when food is wasted.” He said to himself. 

“Stop Brian. I got it.” Rome said from the door. “It’s fine Rome. I live here. I’ll clean it.” He protested. “Bri please. You know we don’t let you clean up after us. It’s fine.” Tej interjected. “Here, we bought you a plate.” They said in unison. He watched as Tej opened the back door. “Aye Dom. Pick a better delivery person next time. It seems ya girl likes throwing things on the floor.” The darker man stated.

“Bri. Are you sure you want to stay with Dom. It’s been three years and things haven’t changed.” Rome state’s as he swept the food up from the floor. “I never expected it too. I know what the arrangement is.” He whispered. “It seems to be getting worse.” Tej said. “Stop it. I’m fine. I need to clean up.” Brian answered. “No. Go eat. Rome and Han will clean up. I’ll bring out dessert.” The darker man concluded. “Thank you.” He smiled.

Brian sat in the dining room with his plate of food. He stared at it silently. The conversation with Rome and Tej playing in his head. He  
knew that things had gotten worse. Dom’s temper, with Brian, was like a thread holding together a hanging button. Something seemed to shorten it day after day. He could feel it in the way his owner took him these days. It was always a ferocious undertone that kept Brian in check.

“Still disobedient, I see.” A rough voice stated from behind him. Brian gulped soundlessly. It was Vince. “What do you want Vincent?” He asked calmly, turning and glaring at the man. A sneer covered his features. “Get your faggot eyes off me. You can’t bewitch me like you did Dom.” He spat. Brian rolled his eyes. “First of all. I didn’t bewitch anyone. Secondly, nobody is interested in a puppy dog with a pot belly.” He chuckled as he got up from his chair.

Vince grabbed him roughly as he entered the kitchen. “Watch your mouth disgusting pig.” Brian shoved him off. “Don’t touch me.” He growled. But Vince never knew how to leave well enough alone. The older man grabbed onto Him and caught him in the face with his fist.

Brian wasn’t sure how the fight progressed. He just knew that they ended up outside. Vince had him on his back and took another swing. Brian caught his hand and pulled the man down, catching him in the jaw. Strong arms grabbed them and pulled them apart. 

“You little faggot! Wait till I catch you!” Vince yelled as he tried to get through Rome and Leon. “Fuck you Vince! Fuck you!” Brian yelled as he tried to get to the man. “You can catch me and I’ll still beat your ass.” He continued. “Don’t get so full of yourself. Dom will get tired of you.” The man spat “I’ve been here three years. Three! Get over it!” He yelled. “Vince. Brian. Stop it.” Dom said behind him.

Brian continued in anger. “Dom fucks me! Your best friend likes sticking his dick in me! Deal with it!” Vince tried to get to him again. The hands around him tightened and yanked him roughly. He peered up with angry eyes. It was Dom. “What did I say?” He questioned angrily. Rationale had left the ex cop and his rage was still coursing through him. 

He yanked to get out of Dom’s embrace. The man held him tighter. “Let me go! Let me go! You always fucking do this!” He yelled, flailing his arms. “Vince can do whatever the fuck he wants but as soon as I respond it’s a problem! Fuck you Dom!” Brian ranted. “Brian. Calm down.” Dom said again as he held his arm. “No! Fuck you! Fuck you Dominic Toretto. Let me go.” He spat. Brian swung back and slapped Dom across the face.

Everything stopped as Brian’s anger seeped out of him. He watched as Dom turned and glared at him in disbelief. Taking a step back, he scanned his surroundings. He wouldn’t make it in the house without Dom getting a hold of him. “Get in the house Brian.” He demanded. Brian could see the anger in his eyes. Could feel it seeping from him dangerously. He shook his head. “Brian. Get in the house. Now.” The man commanded. A weird tremble went through his body. He backed up again.

“Please Dom. Don’t punish me, I’m sorry. Please.” The ex cop pleaded desperately. Dom took a step forward. “What did I say?” He questioned. Brian peered down at the floor. “Get your ass in the house. Don’t make me say it again.” The man spat as he took another step forward. A arm gripped him firmly and began to tug him toward the house.

“No!” Brian yelled. He pulled away quickly and jumped back a few steps. His eyes met angry dilated brown and he knew that he had just made a grave mistake. The look promised pain and repercussions. At the thought, he turned and sprinted toward the garage. He looked around and took in a possible escape route. The gate was closed and even if he did get out, he didn’t plan on going anywhere. 

The sound of the door closing caught his attention. Breath hitching, He ran through the row of cars, tugging on door handles. “Fuck!” He thought. Majority of them were closed. His eyes flew to the Charger and the Supra that were all the way in the back. If Dom drove one of them today, it’d be open. Peering over his shoulder, he couldn’t see Dom but he knew the man was not too far away.

The charger was locked as Brian pulled on the handle. He ran to the Supra, slowing himself at the backseat as his hand caught the handle and tugged. It opened and he felt lucky. Scrambling in, a hand grabbed his leg. “Let go!” He screamed. Somehow, he turned as Dom continued to pull him out of the car. Kicking his feet, he rose his legs up and caught the man in the face. Brian stopped and scooted back. 

Dom soared forward, cupping him by the neck. Brian could see the side of his lip was bleeding. “You want to hit me? Huh?” Toretto questioned. He slapped Brian before grabbing him by the hair. “Ahhhh!” He screamed as a punch caught him in the face. “Please! No! Ahhh!” He screamed again as he took another punch. His vision blurred as he felt his lip split. “You don’t know when to stop.” Dom stated viciously. Another punch caught Brian in the face. “I’m gonna show you.” He spat. He pushed him down roughly and unbuckled his pants.

“No! Dom No! Don’t do it!” Brian begged as his pants were pulled down. “Ahhhh! Ahh! Ahahaha!” He screeched as he was penetrated. Tears slid down his face as the man bottomed out. Brian stared up into nothing, pain flooded his face and ass. His mind slipped into a world of its own but he made a mental note that the stickiness he felt was likely blood. The sound of Dom’s grunts filled his ears alongside horrifying screams. He didn’t even realize that they came from him until he felt his owner grip his neck and silence him with a kiss. Sobs poured out of him as the assault continued. 

Dom was always rough. It was in his nature, yet he was caring too. But this was something different. Brian had never seen him like this. All violence filled rage with the intent to hurt. He’s sure this is who faced off against Kenny Linder. This was how Dom survived Lompoc with his masculinity in tact. Something Brian was too weak to do. So, he took what the love of his life was giving him. After all he was a possession. Had been since he gave this man the keys to his Supra.

It felt like hours as Dom took and took and took. Brian stared up at the roof of their car as he lay limp accepting everything. What was the point of screaming in pain or devastation? He couldn’t even if he had the will to do so. His voice broke some time ago. Lips pressed roughly against his, causing him to open his mouth and let the man have his way. Tears wet his eyes again. “Uhhh. Hah.” He hissed as Dom pulled out of him. Brian could feel everything start to trickle out.

“Oh fuck. I need to get Mia.” Dom said to himself. Brian leaned forward, grimacing as he grabbed the man’s shoulder. “I’ll get dressed. After they leave.” He whispered, voice hoarse. “You’re bleeding.” The man stated. “Rome. Tej. Han. Suki. They’ll.....” Brian trailed off. Toretto shook his head in understanding, watching as he pulled on his tattered pants and shirt. He took a deep breath as he staggered forward. Dom held his back to steady him, causing Brian to jump. He put his head down before staggering out of the man’s hold. His breath hitched as his owner gripped him again. This time Brian kept his head down as he let himself be held. He knew Dom was testing his obedience and after this punishment, he didn’t want to receive another one.


	3. Chapter 3

Dom watched as Brian limped around the kitchen to clean up breakfast. His face was bruised and swollen. In his rage, Dom had blacked his eye, split his lip and left a ring of bruises on his neck and body. He was disgusted with himself. Especially since Mia told him that another hit would’ve broken Brian’s jaw and or his nose. He had never wanted to be like this. Stooping to beating on someone because he was too out of control.

The worse part was how hard his cock was at the mess he made the man. So he sunk into him in a Volatile rage and took what he wanted. But Brian didn’t deserve that. Not that way and now Dom would deal with the consequences.

“Brian.” He called from his place in the doorway. The man stiffened before putting his head down. “Y..yes.” He answered in a whisper. “Brian. Tej. Rome. Suki. Han and Jesse are coming over for dinner tonight.” He stated. The ex cop shook his head in understanding. Dom watched him quietly before leaving out as guilt rose in his stomach. He wanted to ask him if he was alright but instead he sent Mia in to do it.

“You okay?” He heard his sister ask as he hid outside the door. Brian didn’t respond as he moved around the kitchen. “Dom sent me in to ask so answer me.” She spat. “I’m fine.” He whispered lowly. “Really. Despite the fact that you’re moving around with stitches in your ass.” The woman stated in annoyance. “I keep up the house while Dom works to put food on the table. I can’t afford to be.... lazy.” He said. “You’re ridiculous and desperately stupid. When I said he owned you, I didn’t mean literally go out and get yourself turned into a whore.” She spat.

Dom’s nostrils flared in anger. What the fuck was Mia doing? He was about to go in there and reprimand her when Brian laughed. It was a cruel laugh that sounded harsh to the ears because of his strained voice. “You think that I chose to go to Lompoc to be beaten, raped and left for dead?” He questioned. Mia didn’t respond. Brian sighed. “What I’ve become doesn’t matter. All of you were pardoned and that’s what does.” He stated harshly. “Brian, I didn’t....” she trailed off. “Tell Dom that I’m fine.” Brian answered and resumed what he was doing.

Dom hadn’t heard Brian speak like that in a long time. It was clear that he was angry and his time at Lompoc hadn’t been pleasant. Of course Dom knew about pieces of it from Rome and Tej but he didn’t press. His own experience at Lompoc had altered him deeply so he could imagine what someone as beautiful as Brian experienced. Dom had the muscles to enforce his will and in lockup so many pretty thangs had asked for him to make them his. He’d gotten a few blow jobs but he never took anyone. Until Brian. 

The first time he sunk into the hot cave of the man’s ass, Dom almost came in seconds. He had to reign himself in before he proceeded to pound him into the backseat of the car. A fire lit inside him that had been missing and the more he had Brian under him, the more it danced and spread. Over the course of three years, that flame spread to such a deadly degree that Dom’s control started to slip.

He needed to find something to hide what was inside him. This desire to mark and claim. Own. Brian was already his but it didn’t feel enough. He wanted the man on his arm like a trophy and with that came acknowledgment that Brian was more than property. It scared Dom. Thinking that Brian could get himself into trouble or find someone else to own him. He couldn’t stomach it. 

The fear of Brian leaving and the need to inflict pain illicted a back and forth game that left Him showing cruelty. Tej and Han told him that he was a sadist, enjoying his partners suffering. But Dom had not been that way with Letty. He hadn’t been that way with anyone, despite feeling like something about himself was lacking. He had only been that way with Brian. Dom shook his head and headed to the garage.

Brian winced as he placed clean dishes in the cabinets. He shouldn’t be up moving after last night but Dom didn’t tell him he could rest. A heavy sigh left him before he resumed his tasks. His face throbbed slightly but most of the pain had subsided. Dom had given him a dose of pain pills right after breakfast. He made his way upstairs to tidy up the bathroom and bedroom. Next he made his way back downstairs and started the living room. 

Fatigue washed over him as he sat down sparingly. His mind raced as he thought about everything. He was scared. Dom had never been that brutal to the point where he’d drawn blood. Some nights he’d have minor bruises but the extent of this damage was excessive. He could feel how swollen his lip was and his eye was half closed. The fight with Vince hadn’t left any of this.

Images from the car played in his head. The feeling of being held down and penetrated. Every slap and punch. He was overwhelmed. Tears pooled in his eyes as he slumped onto the couch. 

The sound of the screen door closing, jolted Brian out of his slumber. He shot up, groaning in pain, before realizing where he was. “Bri. How you feeling?” He heard from the side of him. Whipping his head over, he saw everyone that was here for dinner. “I...I...I....” he stuttered as he looked at Dom. “Why don’t y’all go in the dining room.” The man said smoothly. Brian watched as Tej, Rome, Suki and Han moved reluctantly while glaring at the Toretto head.

“Dom! I..I’m sorry! I fell asleep!” Brian yelled desperately. The man stayed quiet. “Dinner. I’ll make dinner.” He rambled. “Dom. Everything is done. How many place settings do you need before I go?” Mia stated as she entered the living room. “Put down 7. Jesse may come later.” He responded. Mia headed back into the kitchen. “D..D..Dom. I....” Brian began. “Let’s go have dinner.” The man said as he turned toward the dining room. “But. I...” he trailed off. “What did I say?” Dom asked, stopping abruptly. There was silence for a beat before they resumed their walk to the kitchen.

Brian noticed that there were three empty seats. He watched as Dom made his way to the head of the table. Slowly he followed the man and stood behind his chair. “Sit Brian.” He commanded. Hurriedly he scurried to the left of him before sitting down with a wince.

Everyone talked as he kept his head down in silence. A sense of anxiety was settling inside him. Dom let him eat at the dinner table during holidays, his birthday or important events. Nobody from Toretto clan was present, which was a strange occurrence. “Eat.” Dom whispered in his ear. The proximity garnered a shudder. “I’m not hungry.” He said quietly. A peek from his lashes gave view to his masters concerned expression. “You have not eaten since this morning. Eat Brian.” He pressed. There was silence before a bowl appeared in front of him. He took it without complaint. Seconds later, hands removed the bowl and spooned a helping onto his plate.

Brian sighed absently as he observed the food be shoveled in front of him. He could feel Dom watching him so he picked up the fork and took a bite. “Dom, the dishes are finished. I’m sure you can manage the rest.” Mia said as she entered the dining room. “Thank you Bella.” He responded as he rose to kiss her on the cheek. 

The sounds that surrounded him were drown out as he picked at his food. A wince of pain slipped out as the throbbing continued to his face. “Eat some more Bri and I’ll give you the plain meds.” Dom stated. He didn’t respond as he whimpered in pain. His owner sighed before getting the medication for him. A glass of water was placed at his lips and he gulped deeply before settling back to his normal activity.

He perked up about a conversation surrounding cars. “I know baby but the Mustang we got needs to be inspected tomorrow.” Tej said. “Maybe Brian can give it a look once he’s living with us.” Rome said absently. Brian stopped eating abruptly. “What?” He asked. “What’s the matter Bri?” Suki questioned. “Rome. You... You said once I’m living with y’all. What are you talking about.” He asked. Tej and Rome looked at Brian and then over at Dom.

“I think it best if you stay with Rome and Tej for a few days, weeks, maybe even months.” Dom said. Brian was quiet before he went to get up from the table. A hand grabbed him. Before he could think, he slapped it off. “You said you wouldn’t do this Dom! You... You promised you wouldn’t give me to other people!” Brian yelled hysterically. He slumped to his knees as the man rose from his seat.

“Do I... Do I have to fuck them?” The ex cop asked. Dom peered at him in confusion. “I can stay if they fuck me. I’ll do it. I’ll let them fuck me just don’t tell Rome and Tej. They’ll be so angry.” He rambled. Recognition set in that Brian was having a flashback. He watched in horror as the man crawled in front of him and sat. “I’ll do it Master. I’ll do it. Please let me stay. Please.” He rambled. 

Tej and Rome had calmed Brian down before Dom laid him on the couch. They finally told Dom everything that happened to Brian in Miami with Carter Verone. In the three years that they’d lived together, Brian had only 2 flashbacks of his time before Dom. However, Dom had never been as brutal and demanding as he was this time around. It wouldn’t be the last.

Brian had been silent for a week now. He refused to talk, despite being up on Dom like a touch starved puppy. “Bri.” His owner stated. He blinked before looking and turning to continue to stare out at the yard. Dom grabbed his chin and forced it toward him. “When I call you, you answer me. You understand.” He spat angrily. 

Fear covered the man’s features as he whipped around to lean onto his knees. Quietly, he shoved his head into Toretto’s lap. Dom stood still, waiting for what came next. The ex cop nuzzled into his crotch, running hands on the man’s thighs and grazing his teeth against the hardening organ. Before, Brian could get his pants open, large hands clutched his face. He stopped abruptly before being pushed backwards. “Sucking my cock ain’t going to cut it.” Dom spat. Brian shook violently - scrambling to push himself upright on his knees with his head down.

Confusion flooded his mind. He wasn’t sure want to do so he apologized because it’s all he could think of. “I.... I’m sorry.” The man whispered. Anxiety coursed through him as his owner bent forward. “We’re having a party.” Toretto rasped one his ear. Shudders pricked his skin. “W...when?” He asked. Dom stood up and peered sown at him. “You’ll know when I see fit.”

The man rolled his shoulders. “Get ya ass up and go outside.” He commanded. Whimpering, Brian stood up and grabbed the hem of his tshirt. “I had to exile my best friend because you don’t know how not to pick fights. Therefore, you have to pick up the slack.” His owner stated. A happy feeling settled into Brian as he walked in front of his owner. However, the garage gave him anxiety as he moved inside. He noticed that the lights were significantly brighter. The man stopped abruptly, he saw the car tools and a stereo sitting on the side of the wooden bench.

“What’s the matter? I make you nervous?” Dom questioned in a breath. “I.... Dom.” Brian breathed. “Don’t worry. I’m not going to hurt you.” He said as he grabbed the tools and tinkered with the green Chevrolet’s motor. Silence surrounded them before the clinking of tools dissipated the room. Slowly, Brian made his way over. He reached for a tool, hand stopping abruptly as it was gripped. 

He chanced a look up, deep brown met his green. His heart sped up when Dom’s face moved toward his. Soft lips covered his and he opined his mouth to give full acces. They were a connection of lips and tongue. An abrupt emptiness washed over him when his owner pulled away. “Get to moving that ass while Daddy makes us money.” The man spat.

Brian pulled back in confusion. “W..what?” He asked. “You heard me Bri. Don’t make me repeat myself.” He said darkly. Brian peered down before moving back. “Radios over there. Find something and keep me entertained.” Dom chuckled. The ex cop fiddled with the radio, settling on a Latin station. He shuffled back to the middle of the garage as he moved his hips to the music. 

Rhythm was something he did have but dancing wasn’t something he was necessarily good at. The sound of tools kept him from being overly embarrassed. He figured Dom wasn’t as engrossed in his movements as he let himself get lost in the dance. “Come here Bri.” The man stated. He jumped slightly then made his way over. Brian watched as Dom spread his legs in front of the car. Peering down, he sunk to his knees, unzipped the man’s pants and nuzzled his cock through his boxers. The hard sex sunk into his warm mouth, gaining a sigh and groan from both men. 

Working his tongue, he sucked roughly at the head before sinking down a few inches. Dom’s cock was big when it was flaccid but rock solid, it felt massive sliding along Brian’s tongue. Precum pooled at the edges as he bobbed up and down. “Dom. There’s an old Cadillac and Saturn SL 1 coming in tomorrow. One needs an alternator and the other a new transmission.” Leon said as he walked in. Abruptly, the younger man stopped his task to pull away. A strong arm held onto his neck, pushing him down and causing him to gag.

“The parts were delivered today. Han is bringing them tomorrow. Are you..” Letty trailed off as she stopped next to Leon. Dom held Brian’s head, gripping his hair roughly. He resumed sucking the man’s cock and let the humiliation color his face. “Letty and Leon, you’ll be taking the point on the repairs tomorrow.” Toretto groaned out. “Damnit Dom. Your whore’s duties can be fulfilled outside of the fucking garage.” Letty spat. Tears pricked Brian’s eyes at the words and treatment. This was new. “No. It wasn’t.” He reminded himself. Sucking dick in the garage while Dom was working, that was new. But being humiliated like this hadn’t happened in a long time.

“My garage Letty. You don’t like it, you can leave.” The muscled man responded. A chuckle left Brian unconsciously as he tried to drown out the embarrassment. Dom stiffened and gripped his tresses painfully. He shuddered hoping the man was about to come. “You really shouldn’t be showing off his talents. People might want to start sampling.” Letty said maliciously. His owner laughed. “Aye Leon. You want a go.” He stated cruelly.

Brian deflated quickly. Suckling on his owner as his tears streamed down his cheeks. Was Dom about to turn him into the house whore? Would he go back to a life of getting passed around like an inexpensive toy? His head snapped back when Dom pulled him off. 

“Don’t forget your place bitch!” He hissed. Brian fiddled with his hands as he kept his eyes lowered. “Now, open that ass up. I want to be inside you.” Dom whispered in his ear. Panic covered his eyes. “M... My My stitches.” He whined lowly. The grip in his hair tightened again. “I’ll do it! I’ll do it!” Brian cried out as he stuck his fingers in his mouth and began to suck with haste.


	4. Chapter 4

The party was in full swing as music played from the yard. Brian was sitting on the couch next to Jesse and Rome, who opted to keep him company. The bruises from a few weeks ago had faded significantly but Jesse still fussed about them anyway.

“Leave him Brian. He’s such an ass.” The young man spat. “Jesse it’s a party. Talk about something else. Please.” Brian said desperately. “Fine. This isn’t nothing but an informal business meeting.” He said with a roll of his eyes. “I know. But why aren’t you both outside?” The ex cop questioned. “I choose not to attend certain business meetings with Han.” Jesse shrugged. “Same. I let Tej handle what he does separately from our business together.” Rome shrugged. “Well Han and Tej do own most of Tokyo and Miami, respectively.” Brian sighed. “True and Dom owns most of LA and Mexico but hey, you didn’t hear it from me.” The darker man smiled.

Brian thought about that for a moment. Since when did Dom run two cities? It made sense. The man had a large revenue because cars were lucrative. Tej owned Miami and didn’t peddle a single ounce of weight. Thinking about it, none of the men did. Of course, Han dabbled before he was able to move from under his friend Danny but Cars, real estate and stocks made them rich. 

“Daddy, came to see his baby.” He heard Tej say beside him. Turning, he saw his friends kiss. It warmed his heart that they were together. “Everything going well?” Rome asked with a chuckle. “Yes. Business is good. But there is someone I want you to meet.” He stated, pulling the darker man to his feet. “Bri. Jesse. I’ll be back okay.” Rome smiled as he followed his man to the door. “Han should be coming to get you soon.” Brian said quietly.

As if on cue, the Asian man came in and pecked his partner on the lip. “Did you miss me?” He asked with a smile. “Do you even have to ask?” The younger man responded. “Here Brian. Dom sent this in. I’m going to steal him for a bit.” Han stated as he handed a glass of pink liquid to him. He sniffed the drink as he watched them leave out. It smelled like strawberry jolly ranchers. Bringing the cup to his lips, he sipped the liquid. “Mhm.” He moaned before taking a deeper swig.

It took him a moment to realize that he was alone. At some point he expected this. Especially with Han and Tej being so attached to their partners. Laughter and fun from the outside made its way to his ears. He gulped the rest of his drink and headed into the kitchen. Observing from the door, he watched the lively group of people. Rome and Tej danced alongside Han and Jesse. Beside them was Suki and Gisele and a few feet over, Mia and Vince were dancing too. There were doing Bachata. Dom’s favorite. 

His eyes swept back to Mia and Vince. He chuckled to himself. “He looks a mess.” He thought before a sad revelation crossed his mind. “Dom forgave him but he’ll never forgive you.” There were many faces he knew from years ago when he worked in the Toretto garage. He looked around again and landed on Dom. His hand was around Letty’s hip with Leon on her other side. Brian sighed as he slipped away from the happiness.

Quietly, he made his way up the steps and into Dom’s room. He slid into the bathroom and opened the cabinet. Dom’s pack of razors were there as he ran his fingers along the package. Pulling one out, he sat on the edge of the sink and proped his leg up. He sunk the blade into the back of his calves, carving three quick lines, adding a fourth for good measure. The blade was cleaned off and wrapped in paper towel that he stuck in the makeshift container that housed his clothes.

He made it back down the steps and settled on the couch in the empty living room. Two glasses of pink liquid and a plate of food sat on the table, waiting for his return. Sighing, he sunk to the floor and picked around the plate. The “juice” that Brian drunk tasted oddly familiar but he couldn’t quite place it. 

“Bri. We’re going to go for a drive.” He heard Rome say. Looking up, he saw the man holding Tej’s arm around his waist. Brian smirked. “Have fun having sex in the car.” He chuckled. The two men left with a smile. Apparently, the night after they went joy riding, Rome had been distraught and kissed Tej in the car outside of his house. Before he knew it, he was bent over with the man Balls deep inside him and after waking up the next morning in Parker’s bed, they were together since.

Brian was aware that Tej had his eye on Rome since he first introduced them. However, Rome’s pride had taken a while to give in, especially, after what the ex cop became after Lompoc. Nobody wanted to end up like him. In love with a man that beat and abused them, despite the sacrifices made. The pardons were a deal that Tej and Rome ironed out while he was in critical care. Those had covered Mia, Letty, Vince and Jesse. Brian gave up much more to save Dom. He’d never tell him that though.

“Brian. Dom wants you.” someone called. He snapped his head up quickly. It was Han and Jesse. Getting to his feet as quickly as possible, he followed them outside. A warm and fuzzy feeling settled in his stomach as he made his way outside. He was sure, now at least, that the pink liquid contained alcohol. It was the only thing that explained why he was feeling a low buzz.

Without a word, he stood to the side of his owner. “Go grab the coronas out the fridge.” Dom demanded. He turned and made his way back across the yard. Hurriedly, Brian grabbed both packs and the closed container of precut limes and lemons that he picked up from the store. Setting it gently on the table, he opened Dom’s and Placed a few items inside. Sliding it over, he waited quietly for more instructions. “Sit.” He said. Brian began to sink to his knees when a hand stopped him. “Next to me Bri.” Dom stated.

Brian slid onto the empty seat next to his master. A weird buzz settled inside of him as he sat quietly. He listened to Dom talk and play cards with Leon and Vince. “Open this.” The man demanded, sliding three beers in front of him. He opened them and threw in lemons and limes, without much thought. Dom slid over a cup of pink liquid that Brian eyed quietly. Slowly, he picked it up and drunk it with interest. 

The night continued calmly. Rome and Tej had resurfaced from their nightly activities. Brian smiled to himself as he took in their happiness. He found it interesting that Vince had nothing to say to the two men in regards to their relationship. But then again, Rome and Tej both would beat his ass so he knew better. Jesse, however, had been caught under Vince’s scrutiny a few times before Han made a trip and threatened to put a bullet in him if he kept it up. He sighed sadly. Tej and Rome both tore into Vince about his treatment of Brian, yet, Dom allowed it so he only toned it down when they were around.

Absently, Brian grabbed the empty ice container and removed the empty beer bottles from the tables. Tossing them in the recycling bin, he went into the kitchen and washed the container. A sigh left him again. Tears pricked his eyes as he replayed so much of his pain. The sound of the back door raised his hackles as he wiped his eyes lightly. 

Hands wrapped around him and pulled him close. “What’s the matter Bri?” The man asked. He shuddered at the man’s breath hitting his neck. “‘M okay Dom.” He whispered. Dom pulled away and grabbed his arm. He followed curiously as they made their way up the steps. “You been good for me?” Toretto questioned. “Always.” Brian smiled. The arms circled him again and guided him into the bedroom. His heart skipped a beat as he felt hands slip under his shirt. They took their shoes off and moved toward the bed.

Brian watched as Dom sat down. It was clear the alcohol was setting his body on fire and both of their arousals showed through their eyes. Slowly, the lighter man began to dance and move his hips as he peeled off his shirt and pants. He switched toward Dom, bent down and unbuttoned the man’s shirt, tugged it off and made quick work of his pants and underwear.

His thick cut organ stood firmly up against his belly causing Brian’s mouth to water while he sunk in front of it. In seconds, he took the appendage in his mouth, sucking as it slid across his tongue. “Fuck.” Dom groaned. He loved it when Brian’s mouth was on his dick. Precum pooled at the sides of his mouth as he sunk to the man’s groin. “Hmm..” The man moaned out. Brian breathes through his nose as he sucked around the organ. Dom pulled on his curly tresses before pushing his head roughly. Cum shot into his throat and he took all that was given then pulled off with a pop.

Dom’s refractory period wasn’t as long as Brian’s. The man could get hard in seconds but the alcohol slowed it down at some rate, giving Brian time to find lube. He sunk back to his knees and worked himself open with his fingers. “Do it on the bed. I want to see it.” Dom said to him. Quickly, he bent over the bed and continued his desperate ministrations. He wanted to get fucked as soon as possible. His owner must’ve felt the same and pushed inside him in one go.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Brian cried. Dom pounded inside him recklessly. He shuddered before coming onto the sheets. “It’s that good huh?” The man chuckled as he pistoned his hips. Seconds later he released inside him. A sigh left Brian as the flaccid cock was pulled out of him. Leaning up, he arched his back as seed trickled out.

The ex cop smirked when he felt Dom shroud his entire back. “Ahh!! Ahhh! SHIT!” He cried out. Teeth and lips covered his neck as pleasure consumed him. “You wanna tease.” The man growled. Pressing up on his knuckles, he rutted into Brian roughly. “I’m Cumming. I’m Cum... ah!” He screamed and released another pool of cum. A hand pulled his face to the side and they kissed sloppily.

A haze overtook them as their sex continued. At one point, he had ridden Dom as the man smacked his ass. They had made it to the bathroom to shower when he was pushed up against the wall and fucked until he cried. Currently, Dom had Brian’s legs over His shoulders, gripping his neck roughly, as he kissed him deeply. He alternated between jackrabitting and full throttle pistoling inside him. Brian cried out before he came all over his stomach, falling into content peace as seed flooded his insides. He slipped into sleep as Dom sucked his neck.

Brian woke in a daze. He blinked as he took in his surroundings. The familiarity of the room made him realize that he was higher up then usual. That revelation made him aware of the pressure that was on his chest. Looking down, he saw Dom laying on top of him silently. Brushing the man’s scalp with his palm, he felt him stir. The man’s Semi hard cock pulsed in his ass before his owner leaned up and rutted inside him slowly. “Mmh... Dom.” He moaned quietly. A slow drag of lips against his own made him shudder. 

He watched the man’s face, catching his eyes momentarily. They seemed to be conscious of what was happening. Brian kissed him slowly before pulling back and looking at him again. “I love you.” He said quietly. As he went in for another kiss, Dom turned his head in rejection. Tears pricked his eyes as the sex continued. “I love you.” Brian whispered sadly. A hand grabbed his neck to silence him as their activities continued. 

Once Dom reached completion, Brian closed his eyes and pretended to sleep as he listened to the man shower and dress before leaving the room. The smaller man cried as he threw on his clothes from the other night and sunk to the floor. After a while, he steeled himself, got up and stripped the bed, changing the sheets and taking them to the laundry room to be washed. He moved around the house to clean up, when he realized that everything was seemingly put together as if there wasn’t a party at all. 

Brian set to work gathering together a combination of food for Dom’s lunch. He was putting everything away when he heard voices. It sounded vaguely of Vince and Mia but he didn’t care to go find out. One of them would make themselves known soon enough. He removed some juice and water out of the fridge when he was pushed against the table.

“What did you do to Dom?” Letty questioned. A look of confusion covered his features. “Let go of me.” Brian spat as he pulled away from her and placed the items down. “What the fuck did you do you disgusting slut?!” Vince yelled from the side of him. He looked quickly to see Leon and Mia standing in the kitchen with distaste. “Aside from getting fucked all night, I didn’t do anything.” Brian stated angrily.

“You are so proud of being a hole that you even flaunt it around. Dom’s getting sick of you.” The angry woman said with disdain. Brian smirked. “That wasn’t what Dom said last night.” Vince advances on him, stopping when Letty put her hand out in front of him. “Dom was drunk and he only fucks you because you don’t deny him anything. You’re a used up bitch. Damaged Goods.” She said darkly. Crossing his arms, the ex cop smiled again. “That May be so but I couldn’t tell from the way he made love to me this morning while he was sober.” Brian said. However, the comment about being used up and Damaged did hit him hard.

Vince’s face fell slightly. “You’re lying.” He said with a shake of his head. “Deal with it Vincent. Your best friend is gay. He likes fucking me in the...” he trailed off when Letty punched him. Before he could react, Vince followed up behind her. Leon and Mia had tried to get them off as they wailed on him. Eventually they gave up and went to get Dom. Brian covered his face as they pulled him out of the Kitchen and continued to assault him. He fell on the ground in the living room as Dom stormed in. 

“What the fuck.” Dom said angrily. His tone caused them both to stop. “I’m not in the mood for this shit. Get out my house.” He said angrily. They left out quietly. Brian whimpered as he laid there in pain. “D..D..Dom.” He rasped. “I..I..I’m sorry.” He forced out as he held his side. “Fucking pathetic.” His owner spat. The man’s hard eyes landed on him and he left quickly out the door. 

Grimacing as he stood up, Brian moved the sheets to the dryer and went back upstairs. He moved his makeshift container into the room furthest down the hall from Dom’s master suite. Returning, he grabbed his pillow and cover before stripping and grabbing a towel. He showered and looked at the bruises. Letty caught him in the eye while Vince hit his mouth. His lip was bleeding and his eye was slightly swollen. There was a ring of hickies covering his neck like a collar and his hips had indents from where Dom held him. 

He sighed, drying off and heading into his new bedroom to put on a fitted shirt and tight shorts. The outfit wasn’t his normal approved wear but he didn’t think much of it. Keeping himself busy, he grabbed Dom’s laundry and put it in the washer before he folded the sheets and put them in Dom’s closet. “Maybe I can make some of his favorites.” He said to himself. If it was one thing his owner loved, it was food. Brian could provide that easily. 

Dinner was ready before 7pm. Everything was out on the table and Brian was cleaning up the last bit of dishes. He heard the doors open as they made their way inside. Their chatter could be heard as they filed into the dining room but otherwise they seemed subdued. “What the fuck do you have on?” Dom questioned. Brian whipped around quietly. “I was doing laundry.” He whispered. The slap caught him off guard. He had no idea when the man had moved. His face stung as he stood frozen. “You think you can say and do whatever the fuck you want.” The man roared calmly. “Dom. I...” trailing off when he reached for him. “Have I not been giving you enough attention? Is that what it is?” He questioned. Brian didn’t dare answer. “Fine. I’ll give you all the attention you need.” Dom reassured darkly.

Brian’s blood ran cold. He was scared. “Letty and Vince start taking this stuff outside.” The Toretto head demanded in a tone they hadn’t heard before. “Leon and Mia grab the utensils.” Brian stood by the sink petrified. He didn’t move when he heard the back door open. “You better be upstairs with that shit off before I get back in here.” Dom stated as he passed by. He still didn’t move. Not until he heard the man tell them that he would be back. 

The door opened and Brian jerked at the feel of Dom’s eyes on him. He took off running out the kitchen, through the living room and up the stairs. He could hear Dom not far behind. He made it to the back room and locked the door. “Open the door Brian.” The man spat. “No!” Brian screamed in response. “Open the fucking door.” He all but growled. “No. Dom please.” The ex cop cried out. He knew that he was making this worse. He knew that he was going to be punished so roughly but his fear was winning. “Brian. Don’t make me say it again.” It was a warning. A promise that there’d be consequences.

Brian cried silently as he approached the door. He unlocked it and creaked it open. Dom pushed it the rest of the way, causing him to fall onto the ground. “You think I’m fucking playing with you? Huh?” He questioned. Scrambling back, Brian sobbed harder. His shoulders slumped as he curled in on himself, waiting as Dom moved forward. “Answer me.” The man backed completely to the wall. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’ll change!” He yelled. “Why did you have it on in the first place?” Dom questioned. “They were dirty. I needed something to wear. I.. I... was doing laundry.” Brian confessed before sobbing.

Dom sighed. “Get up Bri.” He stated. Covering his face, the smaller man got up from the floor. He kept his head down in anticipation. “Get your clothes that I told you to wear.” He demanded. Brian made his way over to his makeshift hamper and pulled out the T-shirt that was on top before heading back to his owner. “Arms up.” Was the command and he obeyed immediately. His tight shirt was pulled over his head and the t-shirt was slipped on. 

He sighed as Dom picked him up and sat him in his lap as he sunk onto the bed. “Take one of my other shirts next time. Only i can see you dressed like this.” He said with a grunt. Brian smiled secretly to himself. “The next time I catch you dressed like that without my permission, I’m a make sure you can’t sit on your ass for a week.” Dom warned, pushing slender hips against his. “Mmh.” Brian moaned out. “Understand?” He questioned with a rough tug in his tresses. “Ahn.” The ex cop moaned again with a shake of his head. The grip tightened and his head was pulled roughly. “Use you words Brian.” Was whispered hotly in his ear. “I understand.” He replied.

“Good. Let’s go eat dinner.” Dom stated, pulling Brian to his feet easily. He held the man’s hips tightly before they left the room. A smile plastered the excop’s face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence, Blood, Abuse

Blood. It was all Brian could taste as he laid crying in the bed.

Toretto clan, Brian included, were out in a club for a business deal. The ex cop had ventured off to the bar to buy drinks upon arrival, when a man had slid beside him. He allowed the handsome stranger to buy him a few shots before he made his order and headed back to the crew. “Go have fun Brian. I know you like to dance.” Dom had whispered to him after he had threw back a few drinks. He shuddered but smiled as he headed to the dance floor.

Attention always came his way and this time was no different. Men and women came up to him to dance. He obliged as the familiarity of the scene washed over him. Dom had given him permission. Hands gripped his hips roughly and he stiffened. Turning, he saw the dark skin man from the bar was behind him. “I didn’t think You’d have rhythm.” The man laughed. Brian raised an eyebrow in question. “I’m sure I can dance circles around you.” He said with a smirk. “I don’t think so wonder bread.” The man teased. Leaning into the man’s space, He stated, “Watch me.”

They danced together quietly, Brian moving his hips as the man held him against his body. The alcohol made him feel good as he turned around and continued to rotate his hips to the music. He hadn’t been out in so long. The man turned him again and pulled him forward before cupping his chin. Brian peered up at him, not registering their lips meeting. He sunk into the kiss without much thought. 

“Come home with me. I can show you a good time.” The man whispered as he kissed Brian’s neck. A chuckle left his lips as he sighed to himself. “I can’t.” He responded. “Why?” The man asked as he captured Brian’s lips again. Before he could answer, he was pulled away roughly. “You fucking whore.” The voice spat. The ex cop looked up quickly. It was Vince. “You are one crazy bitch.” Letty said darkly. She pulled him away as the other man dealt with the stranger.

They stopped in a corner, where Dom was waiting for them. “D..Dom. I didn’t..” he trailed of when he was back handed. “I take you out and this what you do.” The man spat. “Dom.. I..” Another slap quieted him. “You embarrassing me.” He stated. “I swear. I didn’t.” Brian tried again. “Shut the fuck up.” Letty interjected pushing him roughly from behind. He crashed face first into the wall before slumping to the floor. “Get your sorry ass up.” The woman spat as she moved toward Dom.

Brian rose silently. He peered at the ground as the larger man grabbed him. They made their way through the club back to their seating section. “Your ass is mine.” Dom growled in his ear. He jumped as he sat wit his head down. The taste of bile filling his mouth. Why had he fucked this up? He wasn’t sure but he knew that he was in for a rough night.

He gulped down drinks to ease his anxiety. “That’s enough.” Dom said, grabbing a cup out his hand. “Noooo. Come onnn.” He whined. “Act like you know before I drag your ass out of here.” The man warned. Brian pouted as tears pricked his eyes. He pushed his body closer to the man in search of comfort. None was given as he finished up and they headed out.

Brian got in the car quietly, hands in his lap as they made their way back to Dom’s home. As they pulled into the garage, a hand gripped his neck and the car was turned off. He flew forward in an instant. His face crashing into the dashboard. “You thirsty for attention? Huh?” Dom questioned. Sobbing, Brian cupped his face in pain. “Move your hands and answer me Brian.” He demanded. Moving his hands slowly, his face collided with the dashboard again. Pain radiated through his cheeks as he struggled to keep his hands down.

“I got half a presence of mind to wear ya ass out in this car.” He spat before shoving his head down into the surface again. “But you wanted to show off in front of everyone so I’m gonna make sure they all witness your discipline.” Dom stated. Tears streamed down Brian’s eyes as he whimpered silently. Without a word the man left him in the car.

He exited the car hurriedly. Following his owner in the house to keep from gaining more punishment. The man entered and sat on the couch, Brian standing beside it with his back straight, hands behind his back and head bowed. All of Toretto clan was in the living room sans Mia, who had been feeling under the weather the past few days. “Go make sure my house is clean.” The bald man commanded.

Brian obliged as he took his exit and headed into the dining room. He had changed the flowers on the table like usual but Dom needed him for other things so he didn’t finish his daily cleaning duties. The alcohol in his system gave him a loose comfort as he wiped down the table and swept the floor. Mid stride out the dining room, a punch knocked him back. Looking up, his eyes widened as Dom entered. “No! Dom please!” He yelled as the man advanced on him. 

“Shut the fuck up Brian.” He spat vehemently. “He’s pissed.” Letty said from the hall. Brian looked to see Leon and Vince standing outside beside her, peering at the scene before them. He backed up quickly, trying to decide if he should run or take the punishment. Funny thing about his instincts were that he’d never fight Dom. He was too scared that he’d be bludgeoned if he challenged the man. Most times he took the punishment for what it was but the alcohol impaired him. Making him stupidly decide to flee.

“You want to play bitch?” Dom questioned as Brian rounded the table to get away from him. He made it to the doorway, eyes widening as Dom’s family blocked his exit. “Ahh!” He cried out. A hand grabbed his hair, dragging him backwards. Blood pooled in his mouth as a punch took the wind out of him. “Dom please! I won’t do it again!” Brian pleaded. The man slung him back by his hair, catching him with another blow to the face. His legs buckled and his limp form was held up by the grip on his head.

Relishing in the man’s weakness, he released his grip on his tresses and watched him crumble to the floor. “You take my kindness for weakness?” He questioned. “Huh bitch?!” A yell escaped him as he brought his foot back and kicked the man. “Ahhhhhhhhhh!” Brian cried out. The agony was music to his ears. He would make sure He never forgot his place again. “I. Fucking. Own. You.” Dom spat as he kicked the man. “Mmnh.” Brian moaned as the man bent down and grabbed his face. 

“You want attention?” He questioned. The dazed man shook his head slightly. “I’m gonna make sure you get it all night.” Dom smiled, pushing Brian’s head roughly. The man slumped to the ground. “Hurry up and get your ass upstairs.” He commanded, exiting the dining room.

Brian rose quietly. Pain radiated throughout his body as he took deep breaths while he limped to the doorway of the dining room. Tears streamed down his face and he kept his head down while he passed through the living room. He could feel the eyes on him. Upstairs, he entered into the room and struggled into the bathroom. Dried blood coated his lips and shirt. He wiped his face and brushed his teeth before relieving himself and going back into the room. Dom would want him naked so he stripped off his clothes. The pain in his ribs made him gasp but he did his best to ignore it. 

He wiped his face as he felt the tears fall. Things had been more pleasant. Most of his time was spent near Dom without much fuss. But he forgot his place and made one stupid decision that ruined everything. Sure, the love of his life punished him when necessary but this was different. He was terrified at how Dom would be after tonight. The rage that poured off him in the dining room was destructive. Brian could take it. No. He would take it because it wasn’t Dom’s fault that he forgot himself. Getting up gingerly, he grabbed the bottle of lube from the table

A sigh left his lips as he leaned over the bed naked. He coated three fingers and sunk them into himself quickly. If Dom took him tonight, it would be dry and he didn’t want to go through the hassle of stitches again. Finishing, the man headed toward the bathroom to wash his hands before returning back to the bed. 

He listened intently for any signs of Dom’s anger. The sound of the television and a few low voices. A quiet Dominic Toretto was a dangerous Dominic Toretto. Signaling that Brian was in for a lot. It seemed like hours when he heard the man announce that he was taking it down. He quickly slipped off the bed and kneeled at its foot, waiting for his arrival. The door opened and closed but nothing was said. Tears streamed down Brian’s eyes again. This was bad. “D..Dom.” He called. There was no response. His heart felt like it was being ripped out of his chest. Being ignored by Dom was his worse nightmare. “Dominic. Please. I...” he gasped as a hand covered his mouth.

His eyes flew up in alarm. Dom peered at him wordlessly. Fire dripping into his pupils, sending chills down Brian’s spine. “On the bed.” He demanded and let the smaller man scramble to comply. Brian made his way to the middle of the bed as he leaned on his hands and knees. He arched his back so that his ass poked out before he went down to his chest. His hands pulled his cheeks apart so that his hole was on display. If Dom appreciated the gesture, he didn’t voice it. Instead, the shifting of clothes rustled in Brian’s ears. 

A hand pushed his back down causing him to raise his ass higher. “Fuck.” He gasped as the man sunk into him. The stretch burned as he realized his fingers didn’t reach far enough. Dom didn’t give him time to adjust as he moved his hips roughly. Brian’s ass rippled as their skin met. “Ahnnn! Ahnnnn! Dominic!” He cried out. Licks ran up his neck and he moaned deeply as his skin prickled with goosebumps. 

Brian had cum multiple times as Dom licked, sucked and bit him throughout the ordeal. He had fallen onto his stomach while the man pulled his hips back roughly. Semen filled his insides, pooling out of his stuffed hole. Brian’s legs were numb as he flopped forward in a daze. A cold leather enclosed his throat. It tightened abruptly constricting his breathing. “Ah... gasp... Ah... gasp.” He struggled as Dom sunk into him again. Hips met ass causing him to shudder.

In Lompoc, whores like Brian were often subjected to this punishment when their owner was displeased with their continuous fight against their place. After his first struggle during the initiative rape, he’d been forced to watch as others had the fight choked out of them with some stolen material. They’d be choked until unconsciousness and then fucked anyways. The ex cop even witnessed Macho men like Dom fall under such methods. All it took was one man to be stronger then you and he’d find a way to get what he wanted to possess. Brian was sure that Dom had learned this method in his time there.

He stopped struggling, sliding his hands to touch the belt silently. His owner thrust into him harder, a shameful pleasure entering his body. Most people would panic but Brian knew Dom. Plus, his cock was rock hard as he was fucked like the whore he was. He wouldn’t forget his place again. Slumping forward with his orgasm, the stutter of Dom’s hips was followed by the familiar sensation of seed. 

The leather was released from his neck, revealing itself to be the larger’s man’s belt. Brian gasped wordlessly, trying to regulate his breath as Toretto slipped away from him. “Up.” Dom commanded. He obeyed as fast as he could, feeling queasy as he stood. His owner sat by the edge of the bed, watching. Waiting. “D..Dom...” Brian began. 

Whap! Whap! Whap! Whap! Pain radiated in his face as a hand gripped his arm. His legs buckled after the second blow and Dom held him up. “I ain’t fucking playing with you!” The man roared. “What I say fucking goes! You belong to me!” He yelled. “Ahh!” Brian screamed as a punch knocked him on his ass. Punches rained down on him before he could cover his face. The taste of copper filled his mouth and the sound of Dom screaming flooded his ears. 

Something hard pressed against his entrance, breaching him abruptly. He gasped as Dom gripped his neck. Instinctively, he wrapped his legs around the man’s hips as he fucked him into the floor. “Hnnn. Hnnn. Hnnn. Hnnn.” He moaned each time he came flush to the man’s hips. “Ahhhh. Ahhh. Ahhh. Ahhh.” Brian cried as Dom sped up. He was pulled forward and the man’s tongue lapped at his chin before licking his lips. The ex cop could see the blood on the man, gasping when his tongue licked the inside of his mouth. Dom spilled first, biting into his split lip causing him to go over the edge.

Bonelessly, Brian was pulled up and laid on the bed. Dom overtop of him as a fuzziness covered his senses. “I’ll be good. Daddy. I’ll be good.” He mumbled to his owner. The familiar copper in his mouth as the man covered him. Brian allowed the haze to lull him into darkness.

The press of fingers on his back, woke him abruptly. He sighed as his awareness came back. Pain racked his body but he did not move as a hand cupped his chin. Dom’s lips pressed to his roughly, stinging but eliciting pleasure. Brian allowed the man to explore with his tongue, groaning when he pulled back and bit into his wound. Blood leaked from it as Dom lapped it with his tongue. 

The man’s cock rubbed against his hole before slipping past the rim. “Hah. Hah.” He gasped as his owner fucked him. The dominance aroused him, while his entire back was covered by Dom’s body. It felt so good as he bounced their bodies on the bed. A slow sensual rhythm that Brian always interpreted as love making. “Ahh. Daddy.” He moaned, eliciting a harder thrust while hands snaked under him to hold his shoulders. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Brian whined as he reached his peak.

Lips grazed his neck as he was filled. They laid there like that catching their breath. “Shh.” He moaned as the man pulled out. Dom stood up and went into the bathroom. Lazily, Brian rose to his feet to look for his clothes. He needed to get to his chores. “What are you doing Bri?” Dom questioned. Turning, he saw the man watching him from the door way with his arms crossed. “My... My chores.” He confessed with his head down in submission. “Vince and Leon will handle it.” Dom stated. Brian’s head whipped up quickly. “What?” He asked.

“You won’t be leaving this room until I can trust you again.” He spat. “No! Dom why?!” Brian yelled out in question. The man stepped forward menacingly, causing the ex cop to move back in fear. “What the fuck did I just say?” Dom questioned. The smaller man put his head down and rubbed his arm with anxiety. “Now. Get your ass in the shower.” He demanded.

Brian obliged, mumbling under his breath as he headed to clean himself. His shower felt good as he closed his eyes. Anything was better than Lompoc. He lost himself, thinking about the rare times that Dom would join him. A sigh left his lips as he exited as he turned the water off. 

He was midstep out onto the rug, taking in Dom waiting for him. His arms were crossed, eyes hard and a thin piece of wire was in his hand. “Please!” Brian yelled. “Come.” The man demanded. Tears pooled from blue eyes. “I’m sorry! Please!” He begged. “Don’t make me repeat myself.” His owner stated. Brian knew that he’d make it worse so he sighed and slowly took a few steps until he was in front of Dom. He kept his head down and wrapped a hand around his bruised stomach.

The beating was painful. Blood had been drawn from his back and ass. He sobbed as Dom wrapped him in a towel and laid him on the bed. The man went to get up but Brian grabbed his hand weakly. Catching himself, he let go and covered his mouth with his hand, as he continued to cry.


	6. Chapter 6

Solitary confinement. It’s what Brian likened this to. He had been in this room for days, repeating the same routine. Some nights Dom would fuck him, other nights he’d rile him up and leave him wanting. 

But for the most part, it was always the same. His owner wanted him showered and waiting before he came home. He made sure to obey. However, today they had an argument. No. Couples had arguments. Slaves disobeyed and deserved punishment.

He had disobeyed. Mouthed off to Dom. Forgotten his place. Now, he was waiting for discipline.

Rome and Tej had come over and Brian could hear them as Dom left the room. Initially, he was excited so he threw on some clothes and headed downstairs. Why? Brian wasn’t sure. He just knew that his owner never denied him seeing them when they came over. But in honesty, he should’ve asked. The moment he entered the living room, All hell broke loose.

Of course Rome was fuming at the state of Brian’s face. Dom looked at him so ferociously that he turned and ran back up the stairs and stripped off his clothes. The ex cop was terrified. He’d never felt like this with the other man before. The door to the room opened and he dropped to a kneel. “I’m convinced that you’re crazy.” Letty said darkly. He sat up on his knees with his head down, fiddling with his fingers. “What the fuck is wrong with you? Why don’t you listen?” She questioned.

Tears pooled at his eyes but he didn’t respond. “Answer me dickhead.” The woman spat. “It... it wasn’t on purpose.” Brian said softly. Letty sighed. “You’re so fucking stupid.” She spat before leaving the room.

Don entered some time later. Brian kneeled without a word. Waiting for the man to say something. The soft thud of feet against the carpet, signaled the man’s move. Sneakers were in front of him as the man stood quietly. His eyes traveled up slowly, seeing the man’s zipper, he used his teeth to open it. Eagerly, he nuzzled around until he found the opening of his boxers. 

Dom’s musk hit his nose. His mouth watered as he slid the man’s semi hard penis against his face. It was so warm that he groaned into it. Licking slowly, he kissed the head as precum began to dribble out. Dom tapped his head, causing Brian to take the organ into his mouth. He worked his tongue before leaning forward and taking it further down. Sitting there, he allowed his owner to set the pace. Each thrust hit the back of his throat as the rock hard sex pumped in and out of his mouth.

Brian was hard. His dick was aching and his ass clenched on nothing. He wanted to have sex. Sliding a hand to Dom’s pants, he gripped them roughly as he gagged on the man’s cock. He shuddered as Toretto pulled out of his mouth. Precum and spit leaked from the organ as Brian watched it transfixed. Leaning forward again, he lapped at the underside, coming up and sucking on the head. The moment he went to take more in, He was slapped in the mouth. 

Shuddering back, Brian covered his mouth as he kept his head down. “What’s your problem? Why you ain’t listening?” Dom questioned. Frightened, he didn’t respond. “Answer me. Now.” The man spat. “You never keep me from seeing Rome and Tej. I thought it was okay.” He responded. His owner chuckled. “Get up.” Toretto commanded.

He stood with a grimace. Sighing to himself. Brian flinched as Dom raised his hand. “Don’t  
Touch me.” He said angrily, backing up. Shock covered his features as he looked at his owner. He was scowling. Dom took a step forward, grabbing his arms and Brian fought relentlessly. “Let me go! Let me go! Get off!” He yelled, flailing his arms. A slap knocked him down. The man looked up wordlessly. 

Dom grabbed him roughly, pulling him up and out the bedroom before heading down the steps. “Dom. Dom.” Brian called desperately. The man ignored him, heading near the laundry room and opening the door opposite it. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Please.” The ex cop pleaded. He was pulled down the steps and thrown against the wall. It was dark and slightly damp. “Behave.” Dom said and headed up the small staircase.

“No! No! Please! Please!” He cried. Running forward, he tripped up the steps and banged on the door. “Dom! Dom! Please!” Brian pleaded. After a few minutes of no response, he stumbled back down and felt for a wall, before sitting.

He hated the dark. It reminded him of the night he almost died in Lompoc. The most insidious thoughts crept into his mind when he was in dark spaces like this. From his time as a cop, he knew that sensory deprivation was one of the worse forms of torture. He couldn’t change this so he sat down and rocked back and forth.

A noise from near the door caught his attention. He scrambled back up the steps and banged on the door again. “Dom! Dom! I’m sorry! Please!” Brian pleaded. Tears slipped past his eyes before he gave up and fumbled down the stairs. He was dosing off when the door opened. The light blinded him temporarily but he was on his feet without realizing it. “Dom! Dominic! I forgot myself! I’m sorry!” He begged. The figure didn’t say anything as they came down the steps with a tray. 

It took a moment but Brian realized that Vince had brought him a meal. He backed up and stood, watching the man wearily. As he went to set the tray down, Brian hit it angrily. Vince glared at him, jaw and fist clenching before going back up the stairs. Mere minutes later, the door opened again. Brian hurried to the wall as he saw Dom descend the steps. “Vince hit the light.” The man ordered.

The brightness caused him to close his eyes before opening them slowly. He could see Dom staring at the food. “Bring me the broom.” Dom stated. Vince came down with it a short time later and then went back up the steps. “I give you food, You waste it. I give you a bed, you attempt to look for another.” The man spat. Brian hung his head. “Dom. Please. I..” He trailed off as the man stepped toward him. “Clean it up!” Dom demanded.

Dropping to his knees, Brian crawled to the food and began picking it up. Crack. He stopped quickly as The broom hit his back. “We don’t waste food. Eat it.” His voice dripped with anger. The other man shoveled the food in his hands into his mouth. He moaned at the taste. Had he been this hungry? Losing himself in the filling of his belly, he funneled food into his mouth until none was left. A half a cup of water sat next to it and he gulped it down. 

Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. “Ahhhhh! Ahhhhh! Ahhhh! Ahhhhh!” Brian cried out as Dom brought the broom handle down on his back. He covered his head as he took the discipline. “Sorry! I’m sorry!” He begged. The wooden broom snapped over his naked body and a kick sent him sliding back toward the wall. “Augh. Augh.” Brian heaved as his meal threatened to come back up. He placed a shaky hand over his mouth to shut himself up. “Don’t bang on this door anymore Brian.” Dom stated as he picked up the broom pieces. “Vince come get the dishes and hit the lights once you leave.” He said.

Pain radiated through him as he laid there crying. Why did he fight Dom like that? He was so fucking stupid. He had let his anger cause him to be irrational.

Brian was laying in a puddle of shit and piss after his faculties gave out on him. He had taken to smelling what was cooking in the kitchen to determine the length of time but after two days, all he could smell was his own funk. So he just laid there in silence because he wanted to show Dom that he could be a good whore.

Verone would’ve sold him to multiple men by now but Dom.... Dom didn’t like to share. Brian was off limits and he knew that the more trouble he caused the harder it’d get for him. He just really wanted to see Dom. He wanted to feel him pressed against his skin. He.... He just needed him.

His hunger pains caused his stomach to cramp as he held his sides. He was sure that it was going on day 6. The door to the basement opened. Light poured in and he closed his eyes as he laid there. All his fight was gone and he just wanted to see his owner.

A sheet was wrapped around him and he was helped up the steps of the basement before going to the bathroom upstairs. His vision blurred as he allowed himself to be manhandled. In the shower, he stared off into nothing as hands scrubbed him down and washed his hair. “Dom is waiting for you.” The voice stated. He didn’t respond. “Do you want to see him?” The person asked. Turning toward them he shook his head as much as he could before he was lead into the room. 

Taking in the man on the bed, Brian slumped to the floor without a word. He covered his sides as the daze flooded his body. Before long, he slumped into darkness.

It was quiet as he came to his senses. Something was holding him down. Panic set in and he couldn’t breathe as he shook his limbs. “Dom! Dom!” He yelled. “Help me! Help ME!” Brian screamed. Hushed tones sounded in his ear. “Open your eyes Brian.” Dom said lowly. He did with a start. Tears slipped down his cheeks. He watched as the man looked at him. 

Unconsciously, he lifted a hand to touch his face. He pulled back and covered his mouth as he put his head down. “It’s okay Bri. You can touch.” His owner stated. With caution, he placed his hand on Dom’s chest. The warmth drew him in as he desperately leaned toward it. “Dominic. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He stated, crying to himself. A sigh left him as the man grabbed his chin and kissed him deeply.

Dom rolled them over, causing Brian to peer up at the ceiling while he kissed him. He was too scared to accidentally meet his eyes. A tongue slipped into his mouth and he sucked with earnest. He spread his legs the moment his owner pushed on them. Dom swallowed his moan as he sunk inside him. A buzz exploded in Brian’s head as he lay there quietly. Dom’s grunts filled the room and the ex cop took the pounding. Brian wasn’t sure if his cock was hard or not but he was just happy to have Dom touch him.

Hot seed swirled inside him and he sighed happily. Toretto flipped him over and pushed in again. Their bodies bounced in unison as the bed rocked with the powerful thrusts. A hand snaked around and squeezed his straining cock. Before long, he came over the man’s hand as more seed was pumped into him. Brian laid there silent. Dom covered his entire back and he didn’t utter a word. The weight and presence of body heat lulled him into sleep.

Dom watched as Brian slept restlessly next to him. He had noticed the man’s desperation for physical contact and lack of sound during their previous activities. A few more days and the Brian he knew would’ve been completely gone. He sighed to himself and kissed the man’s forehead. What made him put Brian in the basement for almost six days, he wasn’t sure. What made him starve him during that time? Again, he wasn’t sure. But it was a mistake that he wouldn’t make again. He couldn’t make it again. 

Mia had come in after Brian fainted. She had been pissed. “Vince and I are moving out.” She stated angrily. “Why Bella?” Dom questioned, sitting up on the bed, knowing that it had to do with Brian. “You know why. I can’t keep watching this anymore. You’re acting just like...” His baby sister trailed off. “Like Pop. I know.” He confessed. She looked at him sadly.

“Dominic. You know how bad it was for Mom when he used to hit her. I despised him for it. I don’t want to despise you too.” The woman said honestly. “I don’t understand it myself Bella. I can’t control it.” Dom shrugged. “You’re a liar.” She stated angrily. “Mia.. I.” He trailed off when she interjected. “You are attracted to him Dom and that’s fine. We both know you punish him before you have sex with Brian to cover up your guilt.” Mia reiterated.

Looking down in observation. Mia was right. Brian was special to him and he was determined to break him because he couldn’t come to terms with his sexuality. “Nobody will look at you different Dom. You keep this up and you’ll kill him one day.” She said. At that, he looked at her. “I wouldn’t.” The man responded. 

“Look at his face, his back and his stomach. You choked him with a belt just last week before beating him with a wire and now a broom. I even had to check his ribs while he was unconscious.” Mia rattled off. 

“We have an arrangement Mia.” Dom stated. She stood up angrily. “I don’t care about your fucking arrangement. I will not bring my child up around this. How do you expect me to tell them that their uncle hits their uncle?” She spat. He stared at her in confusion. “Mia you don’t even have children.” The Toretto head said. “Not yet. I’m pregnant.” His sister confessed.

His eyes were wide. “Before you start. Yes, Vince and I will get married before the baby gets here. But I’m serious Dom.” She said seriously. “I know Bella. I know.” He reassured. Before she could speak, Brian whimpered in his sleep. They watched as he rolled toward the man’s back, searching for body heat. 

“Dom? Dom?” He questioned desperately. Mia looked on sadly. Dom ran a hand in his hair, watching as Brian relaxed but pressed closer. The sound of the door caused him to look over. With his sister gone, he laid down next to him silently, holding him in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of suicide attempt  
> Self harm

Dom was sitting with his hands on his head. He was angry, ashamed, disappointed, guilty, and scared.

He couldn’t lose Brian. He couldn’t lose him like this. He brought his hands down and looked at all the blood that was there. Why had Brian done this? Why did he try to kill himself?

The day had started out normal. Brian laid on his chest as he slept. He kissed the head of curls before moving away to shower. After Mia had gotten on him, Dom had mellowed out. He still confined Brian to the house but he wasn’t as violent. Occasionally, he’d have to get on Brian about his disobedience. Resulting in a slap here or a tug there but nothing too extreme. 

Brian had been moody lately. Ever since his time in the basement, he’d been quiet but he had developed a child’s brattiness accompanied by an oversized sexual appetite. It was as if the two went hand in hand. 

Dom woke the man up after his shower and waited before they went downstairs. Brian, unsatisfied with breakfast, knocked over his bowl of oatmeal. He cowered as Dom smacked his hands and pulled him from the table. Brian placed himself in a corner until his owner was finished.

The same incident happened at lunch. Brian knocked over his bowl and Dom reprimanded him. It was starting to piss him off. He’d been dealing with this behavior for a week now. It didn’t make sense to Dom. He hadn’t done it before. Angrily, he dragged Brian up the steps to the spare bedroom. Throwing him on the bed, he held him down as he beat him with his belt. “I’m tired of this Brian.” He warned.

Dom left back to the garage after his meal and arrived at his regular time. He entered his room to see Brian naked and waiting for him. “Get dressed. I ain’t fucking you.” The ex con spat before heading to shower. After getting dressed, he watched as Brian nervously fiddled with his hands on the floor.

They made their way downstairs for dinner, Brian following silently. As they sat, Dom made their plates and they began to eat. Brian took a spoonful off his plate before he knocked it over. Dom took a deep breath. “What the fuck did I say? Huh?” He questioned. The smaller man tried to run from the chair but Dom caught him by his tresses and pushed him to his knees.

“You want to be a brat! I’m going to show you a fucking brat!” Dom yelled as he drug Brian out of the dining room. “How about we go to the basement?” He questioned, pulling him to its door. “No! No! Dom! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” The scared man pleaded. Dom ignored him as he opened it and tossed him inside.

“No!!! No!!! Please!” Brian yelled. The other man hit the door forcefully. “Shut the fuck up before I beat your ass!” He threatened. His pleas stopped and Dom headed into the dining room where he ate with his family.

An hour later, he sent Vince to collect the man. Dom glared at Brian as he stood in front of him. “Bella. Can you go to the store and get us some ice cream?” He asked his sister. She didn’t hesitate to get up and leave. Dom got up and left outside. He could hear the moment Letty and Vince started to hit his slave. It was better this way. Leon wouldn’t allow it to get out of hand but Dom would’ve made him hurt in the worse way.

Going back in, he saw pleading eyes staring up at him. “Enough.” He spat. “You’re fucking pathetic Brian.” Dom said with such venom. “Get the fuck out of my sight.” He spat. Tears poured it of Brian’s eyes as he scrambled to get up.

He watched as he ran up the stairs. “Seriously Vince and Letty. Keep your hands off him.” He said angrily. They watched television before Mia came back with the ice cream. “Brian loves ice cream.” Dom thought to himself.

“Brian.” He called. A few minutes went past. “Buster. Come down here.” Toretto called again. Calming himself, he made his way up the stairs. “Brian.” He called again as he entered their room. It was empty. He checked the bathroom and the closet. Making his way to the back room, he saw the light from under the door. “Brian, get your ass out here. Now.” Dom demanded.

The lack of response or movement made him worry. Turning the handle, he realized that the door was locked. “Brian! Brian!” He yelled. A few seconds later he kicked and kicked until the door gave way. Brian was laying on the floor with a bloody razor next to him and his wrists were bleeding.

“Mia! Mia!” He yelled as he took two shirts and wrapped it around Brian’s wrist. His sister came up the steps abruptly. “Vince. Call an ambulance! Call it now!” She yelled. “Brian! Brian!” Dom cried as he shook the man. 

The paramedics came and Mia rode in the ambulance. Dom got in the Supra and followed behind. He was in a panic. Hospitals always made him feel sick. This one was no different as he sat in the ER. Tears streamed down his face as he ran his bloody hands over his head. 

“Dom.” His sister said calmly. “They said we should be able to see him in a few minutes.” Mia smiled. Vince, Leon and Letty came in shortly after his sister took a seat. “Leon, call Rome, Tej and Jesse. They should know.” He stated. “Oh Dear God.” He thought to himself. There are going to kill him.

Sighing with sadness, Toretto put his head down as he clasped his cross around his neck. He prayed silently: “Dear holy father. I know that I have lost my way but please bring Brian back to me. He’s the love of my life. I will die without him breathing on this earth.” 

“Family of Brian O’Connor.” The woman said. “That’s me.” Dom replied. “He lost a lot of blood but he will live. We have him in restraints as standard procedure and we’ll be doing a psyche evaluation after he becomes more lucid.” She surmised. “Thank you.” Dom said slowly. “Would you like to see him?” The doctor questioned. “Yes.” Mia responded. 

The woman left to let the nurse know to update Brian’s chart. Dom and Mia we’re heading to see him, when he heard Vince and Letty close behind. Spinning quickly, he made his way to them. “Mia and I will see Brian. Everybody else is to leave.” He said angrily. 

They made it to the room quietly. Dom’s hands clammed up as he got closer. Inside, they could see Brian laying down on the bed. His legs were confined with cuffs and his arms were cuffed as well. “Wash your hands Dom.” Mia said calmly as she stood by the door.

He completed the task quickly. Rushing over to Brian without thought, his breath caught in his throat as he took in his pale skin. “Brian. Mi amor.” Dom said with a sigh. Tears slipped out his eyes as he placed his head on the man’s chest. 

A groan caused him to jolt out of his sleep. Looking down, he saw Brian blinking slowly as he gathered himself. Dom grabbed water from the nearby table and poured some for him quietly. The man drunk it as his owner held the cup. After he finished, his eyes pooled with tears. 

“Dom. I’m sorry.” He whined. The larger man shook his head. “I’m sorry Brian.” He confessed, causing surprise to fill his lovers eyes. “I should’ve understood that you deserved better than what I was giving you. I should’ve seen how much pain I was causing. I did this to you. I’ll never forgive myself.” He grimaced. 

Sobs sounded in the room as Brian broke down. Dom held his hand silently. Taking deep breaths, he looked to his owner. “I love you Dom. I can’t do this anymore.” He sighed. “I know.” The man said in response.

“I would never forgive myself if I lost you Brian.” Dom sighed as he stared at the man. Brian turned his head as he sobbed. Eventually, Dom rubbed his back until he fell asleep. 

Mia arrived with a change of clothes but she pulled him outside to talk. “Rome and Tej should be here tomorrow. They are very upset Dom.” She stated with a sigh. “I’ll handle it.” The older Toretto shrugged. “How is he?” Mia questioned. “Emotional and exhausted.” He revealed. She stared at him sadly.

“Tell everyone to start packing.” Dom stated. Mia lifted an eyebrow in question. “Rome and Tej will request that Brian goes with them and he’ll agree. I don’t want to stay in the house where I put him through..... sigh.” He trailed off. “Okay. I’ll tell them.” She responded.

Dom stayed with Brian as he ate and slept throughout the day. He was even present for the man’s psychiatric evaluation, at his request. Toretto was feeding Brian when the doors opened.

He stood as Rome and Tej filtered in with Jesse behind them. As soon as the door was closed, Rome crowded Dom. “We trusted you!” He bellowed as he cocked back and caught Dom in the mouth. Toretto stumbled back with the force before another punch sent him crashing to the floor. He sat quietly as Rome hit him again and again, not even shielding his face.

“Stop! Stop! Don’t hurt him!” Brian pleaded. “Fuck him! Fuck him Brian!” The darker man yelled as Tej pulled him away. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry Dom! I’m sorry!” The ex cop sobbed. Dom wiped his mouth before he crawled over to Brian’s bed. He rose, leaned forward and kissed the man deeply before whispering something in his ear. 

The smaller man’s eyes widened as tears slipped from his eyes. “Are you threatening him?” Rome questioned, trying to break loose. Dom whispered in his ear again before kissing his lips and leaving the room without a word.

Arriving back to his house, Dom sat in the Supra. His mind reeled as he thought about how bad he had done Brian. He could possibly lose him forever. He ran his hands over his head as tears slipped past his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Brian sat quietly outside of the two story house. He didn’t want to admit that he was feeling depressed. It had been three and a half years since he saw Dom.

Four years ago.

Rome had knocked Dom to the floor and Brian couldn’t do anything to intervene. He had pleaded to his best friend and apologized with the hope that he’d be forgiven. Toretto had crawled over to him and whispered in his ear after kissing him deeply. “Don’t apologize. I deserve this for hurting you. I’m sorry. I won’t see you again.” He promised. 

Brian’s eyes had widened as he started to cry. Another kiss captured his lips. “Don’t cry. I love you. Be happy.” He stated before leaving. The smaller man sobbed himself to sleep. After 7 days in the hospital, Rome and Tej drove him to their house. Outside, sat the blue and white Supra, which made Brian cry even more.

As if that wasn’t enough, his bin of clothes was waiting in his room for him. Devastation crashed through him as he sat sobbing. In the passing days, he couldn’t keep anything down and his sleep was interrupted by nightmares. Rome and Tej listened to him cry out for Dom as if the man was a lifeline. The therapy sessions helped but he yearned to be back where he belonged. With Dom. 

Several months into his stay with Rome and Tej, letters came in the mail with bank account and property information. Apparently, “Brian” owned a few businesses and properties that were making large revenue. Han had stopped by and explained that Dom had invested into his real estate company, listing Brian as his spouse and cofounder of his investment firm. The house they lived in was listed the same so the sell resulted in him garnering a large sum that directly hit his accounts.

Outside of the investments, Dom owned a signature brand of liquor that was a hit internationally and Brian received payments for that too. “Dom has invested in a lot of business. I’m sure you’ll be receiving paperwork about autos and clothing too. He just liked to live modest.” Han said with a shrug. “Why am I receiving this stuff now?” Brian questioned. The other man rubbed his neck nervously. “I think this is his way of cutting ties Brian.” He stated. Silently, he wiped the tears out his eyes as he took in the man’s words.

Later that day, Brian had been sitting by himself when he felt the urge to cut. He knew that he would do it when Rome and Tej went to sleep but he tried to get his thoughts off of everything by cleaning the house. Han came in to help him. “How is he?” Brian asked quietly. “Vince and Mia said that he’s okay. He’s practically a ghost these days.” The Asian man shrugged. “Hmm. Tell Mia to tell him thank you for me.” Brian responded.

Time flew by and Brian felt like life passed him by. He didn’t work because he didn’t need to and if he did, he couldn’t. Not in Miami where they lived. He had gained a reputation under Verone’s ownership. The man did sell him to complete drug transactions before he was given to Dom. Brian didn’t even leave the house without Rome and Tej because he was scared of being deemed abandoned and reowned by him.

One day, he was out with Rome and Tej at a race. Tej was there on business and Rome insisted that Brian come with them. He stood by Rome silently as Tej made his rounds. “My my. What do we have here?” He heard. The voice made his skin crawl. He and Rome turned to see Verone and his men coming toward them. Brian immediately put his head down and slipped behind the darker man’s frame. He wasn’t particularly scared of Verone but the reality that he could own him again was terrifying.

“Where is your owner?” The man questioned as he moved forward. “Ay! Back ya ass up Verone!” Rome yelled. “Where is Dominic Brian?” He questioned, ignoring the other man. “Didn’t you hear me?! Leave him the fuck alone!” Rome raved. With a snap of his fingers, two men grabbed onto Rome and held him down onto the hood of the car.

Verone advanced on Brian, grabbing him by his long curls. “A little birdy told me that you’ve been disowned.” He whispered in his ear. Brian whimpered in fear. Nobody had touched him like that outside of Dom. He was terrified. “I give you a reward and you get yourself kicked out.” Verone stated absently. “How should I punish you Brian? Hmm?” The man asked.

Brian stayed silent. He knew Verone wanted him to be in fear and to be disobedient so he could draw blood. “Remember when I used to make you use your mouth for hours before having you spread your legs to seal transactions?” He questioned. Tears pooled in Brian’s eyes. Dom never humiliated him like that. His pussy wasn’t shared but Verone, he would use any means.

A shove sent Brian face first onto the ground. “What the fuck are you doing?” He heard Tej yell. “Are you crazy Verone? Huh? Why the fuck are they touching my fiancé?” Tej questioned. The man snapped his fingers and Rome was let go. “You fucking assholes!” He yelled. Tej owned Miami and Verone peddled his product because Tej allowed him to do so. 

“I see you have property that’s in need of a new owner. I’m just here to collect since he used to be in my possession.” Verone said smugly. “That won’t be necessary.” A voice said from behind them. “Get up Brian.” He heard. The voice sounded like Dom, so he followed the orders without thought. 

“Ah, Dominic. So nice of you to join us.” Verone teased. “Why are you messing with my property Verone?” He questioned. Brian saw the man and stood behind him quietly. His heart was beating so fast. “I thought he was free game.” The man stated. “He’s not.” Dom said as he crossed his arms.

After the man and his entourage left, Brian grabbed Dom’s shirt. He held on for dear life before he started to cry. “Dominic. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He sobbed. “Let go Brian.” Dom said harshly. “Please. Please. Don’t you love me.” Brian sobbed, holding the man close to him. Wiping the tears, The excop leaned into the larger man. He calmed down as he was lead away.

They slipped into Dom’s black charger. Brian sat silently, he hadn’t been in the charger since..... A shudder ran up his spine. Leaning over, he ran a hand up Dom’s thigh. The man flinched but otherwise didn’t say anything. Unbuckling Dom’s pants, he slipped a hand inside to play with his cock. It was hot to the touch and the girth made his mouth water. Brian felt his ass clench on emptiness. He wanted it. No. He needed it. The only thing keeping him from pulling Dom’s pants off and riding his dick in the car was the fact that his owner didn’t like to be distracted while driving.

Their journey stopped abruptly and Brian looked around to see that they were at Rome and Tej’s house. Bending down, he went to nuzzle Dom’s cock. A hand grabbed his curls and pulled his head back roughly. “Get in the fucking house. Now.” Dom spat with such authority that Brian’s cock twitched. Scrambling quickly, he made his way to the side door as he heard his owner slam the door shut. “Uhm. He’s angry.” He thought to himself as he entered the house and waited for Dom in the dining room. 

He watched silently, as Dom locked the door and waited expectantly. “My room is this way.” Brian stated as he led them through the living room and upstairs. He opened the door and hit the light switch, moving to the side as Dom entered and sat on the bed. “Finish what you started.” He demanded. The excop locked the door and slipped his clothes off, watching how Dom’s bulge became more and more noticeable as he revealed more skin.

Slowly, he walked over to Dom, leaning down and kissing his neck. A tug to his curls, sent his head back. “Don’t fucking play with me.” Dom warned, before kissing him deeply. Brian sighed and began undressing his owner. He tugged off his shirt and shoes before slipping the man’s pants down. Dropping to his knees, he took the head of the penis into his mouth, moaning loudly at the heat.

Brian sucked and slurped as he got lost in the sensations. It had been a while but Dom’s dick was his favorite. He loved the taste, the smell, how it looked and felt against his tongue. As the man shot his load into Brian’s mouth, he swallowed the first bit of cum before capturing the rest and releasing it onto his fingers. Bending over Dom, he pressed into himself as he stretched his tight hole. He could feel Dom start to harden underneath him.

Dom was quiet as he watched Brian work. He was going to fuck him regardless but he wanted it to feature less pain. The urge to enter him roughly was building as he heard him moan and groan. A growl left him as his need won out. He rolled them over, so Brian was on his back and he was overtop. Pulling the man’s legs apart, he grabbed his dick and pushed home. “Fuck!” Brian cried out. He breathed deeply to lessen some of the pressure as Dom got to work.

“Daddy! Oh fuck! Oh fuck!” He cried. The roughness became too much and he tried to push the man away. “Don’t run from me, Bri.” Dom warned. “Daddy, Please! Too much!” Brian moaned as he tried to move away again. The larger man sucked his teeth before grabbing Brian’s neck. “Stop running.” He demanded. The excop moaned again but tried to push his owner away.

Dom spun Brian around abruptly, so he was laying flat on his stomach. He shrouded his entire back and fucked him into the mattress. “Take that shit Bri. Take it.” He growled in his ear. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Brian moaned. Drool ran out of his mouth as pressure built in his stomach. As he tightened around Dom, they both came with loud groans.

The larger man laid over him, kissing his neck before moving to lay on his back. Brian peered over as Dom watched the cum leak from inside him. Noticing the man getting hard again, he turned and crawled toward him slowly.

Grabbing the hard sex, Brian leaned forward slipped it inside as he sat down in his owners lap. “Ugh.” Dom moaned at the sensation. Brian smiled slightly before moving his body. He rocked up and down slowly before speeding up his pace. “Ah! Ah! Shit!” Brian cried out. Dom grabbed his hips tightly, holding him in place as he fucked into him roughly. “Daddy! Daddy! Ah fuck!” The excop screamed. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he met his release.

Falling forward, he rested his head against his owners chest. Roughly, Dom pounded into him until he was filling him with his seed. He pulled Brian’s head back, sticking his tongue in his mouth as he kissed him possessively. Brian slipped into a slumber as Dom rubbed his back.

The next day, he woke late in the afternoon to an empty bed. Sitting up slowly, he sighed to himself. He wanted to at least see Dom before he left. His bedroom door opened and his breath caught in his throat as his owner walked in. Quickly, he scrambled to the middle of the bed with his head down.

Brian listened silently as Dom walked around the room. His heart felt like it was going to beat out his chest. “What the fuck were you doing around Verone?” The excon inquired. Brian flinched at the tone of his voice. “I...I...I. It was an accident. He happened to be there.” He forced out.

“Ah!” Brian cried out when Dom slapped him. Draping a hand over his body, he stayed submissive as fear ran through him. “An accident?” He questioned. Pushing Brian down, Dom leaned over him and grabbed his chin so he could make eye contact. “You don’t get to make accidents like that! If I wasn’t there, he’d of dragged your ass back into prostitution!” His owner yelled.

Tears slipped from Brian’s eyes. “Nobody survives being owned by Carter Verone a second time! You’d be so used and abused that the drugs a be the only thing keeping you alive!” He spat. The excop flinched in fear. Dom’s grip tightened around his chin. “You want to be a strung out whore?! Huh Brian?!You want to die from an overdose?!” Dom questioned angrily. “N..N..No! I’m sorry!” He cried.

His owner huffed in annoyance. Pushing him back, he let go forcefully. “Shower and pack your shit. You got 1 hour.” Dom spat. Brian scrambled to obey as he rushed into the bathroom. The water ran over him and then he was out to get his belongings.

They had left in the Charger. Brian sat with his hands in his lap as he watched the scenery. Next thing he knew, they were on a flight and meeting Jesse and Han at the airport. Dom hadn’t said much to him outside of instructions. His owner had left a few weeks later.

With a sigh, Brian stood up and went back inside. Rome and Tej called every other day to check on him but for the most part, he occupied majority of the first level of the house. As he entered, he looked over his space quietly.

The kitchen, living room and dining room were spotless. He cooked for himself, Jesse and Han but other than that he’d just clean. They tried to get him back into fixing cars but Brian couldn’t picture it without Dom. He would go to the garage with them and spend most of his day staring off into space. Han would take them out for Karaoke and Brian sat peacefully in his own corner nursing a drink.

He hadn’t seen Dom in four years and yet he still held onto hope that he’d see his owner. Often, he wondered if Lompoc had robbed him of normalcy. Or maybe it was his life with Verone. Some nights he’d dream about being forced to bend over for Verone’s partners. The humiliation and self loathing that he felt at not being strong enough. 

Vince always told him that his pretty face and smart mouth would get him in trouble. He was an excop and fresh meat once he was behind bars. People would be out to get him. However, he had observed the hierarchy and got under a man with power but not too much power. He’d heard talks about the big dogs being the most cruel. After his “initiative rape”, being that he approached his rapist for protection, he had struggled once and watched horrified as another “pretty thang” was punished for disobedience.

Brian had created a make shift plug from plastic at his job and kept himself open for use, whenever his “protector” wanted him. Most times, he’d be summoned to the man’s side and drop his pants, bending over because that was his place. But the willingness to give freely lasted a few months until he’d pissed off one of the CO’s. His occupation as a excop had spread so quick that his protector ordered the hit on him to satisfy the big boss. 

He’d been called like any other day and before he knew it, he was bleeding and bloody in a hallway. The attack had damaged his lungs, and ribs causing him to be on a ventilator. Once it was said that he survived and could get out, his jailhouse protector arranged for him to go to Verone without his knowledge.

Verone had tied him up and whipped him before using him. He’d been bloody and bruised but was given a place to stay. Brian later found out that he’d been able to move freely in that house because it was owned by Tej, who had made sure that nobody would barge in. But Verone just fucked him up in secret. Brian had absently mouthed off to him at a race. The man’s lack of response should’ve warned him but he’d been too comfortable so it had surprised him when he was brought back to a warehouse with a group of men.

He was forced to strip and stand there naked during the meeting. The client, Verone’s biggest connect had been the only man to use him outside of His owner that night but he’d replay the jeers and insults. He was humiliated as he had to take it or risk being beaten. 

He’s sure his submissiveness came from Verone’s treatment. Under Dom it seemed second nature to him, especially with him being in love and all. 

The sound of his phone ringing, jolted him out of his thoughts. He answered tentatively. “Hello.” Brian said. “Bri. We’re coming to visit in a few days.” Tej said happily. “Okay.” He smiled. 

After speaking to Tej, he sat staring at the television. His mind raced as he thought about Dom. His owner. Well, technically the man was his husband. They’d been “married” for 7 years according to the documents that Han showed him. He’d been married almost a decade. Brian smiled to himself before frowning.

The first 3 years, he’d been nothing more than a toy. The next four, he hadn’t seen his husband at all. “What type of marriage was this?” He thought to himself. Maybe Dom wanted that ownership to ensure he would never leave. Brian wasn’t sure. Maybe he’s some where with Letty with a baby or one on the way. 

Tears slipped down his face. “Why did he marry me?” Brian muttered. “Why?” He questioned out loud again with a sob. “Because I love you.” A deep voice said. Fear shot through him as he covered his face. “Fuck. I’m hearing things.” Brian stated.

“No baby. You’re not.” Dom’s voice said again. It felt closer. Brian squeezed his eyes shut tighter. He feared that he’d been hallucinating. It had happened at Verone’s and the punishment he received scarred him for life. 

“Brian. Open your eyes please.” He heard Jesse say. “Will... will i get in trouble?” He questioned lowly. “No. Nobody will punish you.” Han stated. Okay. Okay. He could do that. It wasn’t just Jesse but Han was there too, which meant that he wasn’t losing his mind. He’d hallucinated about Jesse but never Han. 

Letting his hands slip from his face, he opened his eyes slowly. He took in Jesse and Han standing next to each other with small smiles on their faces. They both pointed their heads to the doorway. Turning slowly, he met contact with his husband. 

Instantly, he started to cry as the man moved toward him. “Hi Bri.” Dom chocked out as he kneeled in front of him. Brian reached a shaky hand out to grip the man’s shirt. “Dom.” He sobbed as he held the man close.


	9. Chapter 9

Dom sat with Brian on the couch. The younger man had his head resting in his lap. He ran his hands through the soft tresses.

“I missed you.” Dom stated. Brian hummed lightly. “All I could think about was you.” The man said with a sigh. “Dom, I love you.” Brian stated. Leaning up, he kissed him softly.

Dom pressed into the kiss, slipping his tongue inside the man’s mouth roughly. He took control as he pulled the smaller man’s hips on top of his. Brian moaned before pressing kisses to the man’s neck.

Slowly, he slipped the man’s fitted shirt off him, relishing in the heat that pooled into his gut. Lips trailed down the man’s chiseled stomach as he slipped off the man and to his knees. Grabbing onto his pants, Brian stopped and peered up through his lashes.

“You don’t need permission. Go ahead baby.” Dom said with a smile. But Brian waited until he shook his head yes. Making light work of the pants, he nuzzled his face in the man’s boxers. The hard organ was standing at attention as Brian rubbed his nose into the man’s crouch.

Dom’s breath hitched as teeth pulled the fabric off his sex and air breezed past his organ. Brian leaned forward, licking the tip as he moaned to himself. He sucked the man’s balls and then slipped back up the organ before sinking halfway down. “Fuck. Fuck.” Dom muttered as he ran his hand under the bottom of Brian’s neck.

The man slipped more into his mouth, breath tickling Dom’s thighs as he breathed through his nose. “Fuck. Fuck.” He groaned. Brian took more, letting a few inches slip down his throat. He gargled, feeling the hot organ pulse. Before he could slip more in his mouth, Dom pulled him off roughly.

Dark eyes watched him dangerously. Slowly, Brian stood up and swayed as he slipped his shirt off. He circled his hips slowly as he pulled off the shorts that he was wearing to show that he was bare underneath.

“Keep dancing Bri.” The man said breathlessly. Shaking his hips, he sat in Dom’s lap and brushed against him. “Mhm.” He moaned as the excop’s ass put pressure on his hard dick. Smirking, Brian angled himself toward the man’s chest before slipping onto his hard cock.

“Ahhn.” He moaned as he took the man inch by inch. When he was fully seated, he stared up at Dom. The man pulled him forward by his neck. Fear racked through him as he put his head down. “Why the fuck are you so loose?” He inquired angrily. Brian didn’t answer as he shuddered. “Who you let fuck you Bri?” Dom questioned angrily.

“I did it myself.” He responded lowly. “I did it while thinking of you, every morning.” The excop confessed. Dom pulled his head up to meet his eyes. Seeing that there was no signs of deception, he kissed the man’s lips as he started to bounce him on his cock.

Dom woke from his slumber. He reached to the side of him to find the bed empty. Sitting up, he looked around with a scratch of his head before realizing that Brian was gone. Getting up quickly, he pulled on his boxers and ran out the room. When he got down the steps, he looked in the living room and then the kitchen.

The sight made him stop in his tracks. Brian had on a t-shirt as he finished washing dishes. He had cooked dinner and was cleaning the kitchen. A shiver ran down Dom’s spine at the sight of the man’s ass showing at the bottom of his shirt.

Walking over quietly, Toretto kissed the back of his neck. “Uhn.” He moaned softly. There was silence as he slipped inside him with a groan. “Fuck Bri.” Dom spat. His hips pushed flush to the man’s ass before he pulled out to the tip.

Brian’s stomach hit the sink with a hard thud as Dom pushed in flush. “Ahh! Dom! Ahh!” He screamed as the man pushed him forward and rutted into him. “Mine. Mine. Mine.” He chanted as he pounded his husband. “Husband.” Dom thought as he sucked the man’s neck. Brian was his husband and would always be. Pulling his hands up, he kissed over his fingers.

Dom relished in the responses that he received. He knew the man’s body inside and out as he fucked him into the sink. The excon missed this. Missed him. A ragged whine slipped from Brian’s lips as Dom kept him impaled on his cock. He just liked to watch it. The desperation that crept in as that girth stayed inside him.

“Don’t be mean.” Brian said. The comment jolted him out of his amusement. “What Bri?” He questioned. “Don’t be mean Dom.” The smaller man whined. A smirk crossed his lips as he thrust inside the man causing him to cry out in pleasure.

There was an unspoken routine. Dom woke most days in the early mornings. Brian would be out of bed before he made his way downstairs. Toretto would shower and then head to the kitchen for breakfast. Most days, Jesse and Han would wait to come over after 8am because they’d walked in on Brian and Dom fucking.

After breakfast, Jesse and Dom would leave to work on cars while Han helped clean the kitchen and then slipped off to his business deals. Brian cleaned the house and did laundry before making lunch. Everyone returned back to the house where they ate and then Brian prepped for dinner.

Once dinner was served, Jesse and Han would clean the kitchen before Dom was dragging Brian off to have sex.

However, Brian started to feel unhappy. The routine seemed normal but he didn’t get any happiness from it. He realized that he only enjoyed cleaning the house and cooking because it was the only thing that Dom used to require of him. Well, sex too but he hadn’t had anything else to do in years. He missed something and it was hard for him to remember what it was.

The day that Rome and Tej came to visit, Brian woke late. He’d curled up under Dom in exhaustion and fell into a deep slumber. The sound of rustling caught his attention as he was coming into awareness. Looking to the side, he noticed that Dom was moving through different items in the room.

“What are you looking for Dom?” He asked. The man turned around quickly before focusing on him. “Where the fuck did you put the papers I gave you?” Dom questioned. Brian peered at him in confusion. “Dom. What are you talking about?” He inquired.

Toretto advanced on him quickly. He snatched the covers off of him. “I’m sorry!” Brian shrieked as Dom pulled him toward the edge of the bed. His skin prickled at the coldness while he stiffened in fear. “Where is it?” He questioned. His hand gripped the man’s slender neck. The excop stared off to the side.

Dom forced him to look back at him. “Where is the marriage license that I sent through Han?” He asked angrily. “I..I don’t know. It.. it’s here somewhere.” Brian responded. The slap made his eyes water. “Please Don’t hit me Dom. Please.” He pleaded as he looked down sadly.

Shivers racked his body as the man peered at him angrily. Brian ran tentative fingers up his husband’s sides before touching his face slowly. He watched as Dom jolted before spreading his legs. More tears slipped past his eyes. “Is... is that why you married me?” He questioned. Dom looked at him in surprise.

“You didn’t have to marry me to fuck me when you wanted. I belong to you. I always will.” He said sadly. Staring off into space, he spread his legs wide before slipping a hand underneath of himself to spread his ass.

Dom let him go roughly, before backing away. Humiliation ran through Brian as he watched the man’s face of disgust. “Find the damn license Brian.” He stated angrily, before leaving the room. Sobs of despair poured out of the smaller man as he laid on the bed.

Drying his eyes, Brian stood and sat on the floor next to the bed. He pulled out the box that he kept with all his memories. A smile spread on his face as he rummaged through pictures of him and Rome. His first picture with Dom and the Supra. Toretto crew and himself at different races and Sunday dinners. Behind it all, he saw their marriage certificate in a frame.

Sighing deeply, Brian held it to his chest as he sobbed himself into exhaustion. Getting up slowly, he pushed the box under the bed with his foot before he laid back in bed and let sleep take him.

He woke to the soft caress of hands in his hair. Opening his eyes, he stared at the ceiling. “I’m sorry Bri. I’m sorry.” Dom stated. He closed his eyes as tremors racked through his body. His husband held him in a tight embrace as he sobbed. “Please don’t hit me Dom. Please. I will do anything just please.” Brian begged weakly. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He said as he rocked his husband.

Once Brian calmed down, Dom kissed him possessively. The smaller man sighed as he melted into the kiss. Heat erupted in his body as hands ran up his legs. He opened them instinctively as his husband slid overtop of him. “Uhn.” Brian moaned as the man slipped inside. “Dom.” He sighed incoherently as the pleasure caused him to shudder.

Tears slipped past his eyes as his husband made love to him. Brian realized that this always happened. Dom would beat him and he’d spread his legs so the man could make peace. Most of the time, it was rough. Today it was calm but still possessive. It didn’t matter though. Dom owned him. Married or not, he belonged to Dom for the rest of his life.

Brian laid limply as Dom cleaned them off. He didn’t know what to do with this behavior so he just stayed put. “Baby. Are you okay?” The man questioned. Without a word, he started crying again. “Bri. What’s wrong?” Dom asked. His sobs filled the room as all the emotion spilled out of him.

His husband grabbed him and pulled him forward. He fell into the man’s chest with a tired sigh. “I’m sorry.” Brian said weakly. “Why are you apologizing?” Dom inquired. “I keep forgetting my place.” He sighed. The larger man grabbed him by the chin. “You’re my husband. Everything is your place.” The man stated intently. Brian continued to sob.

His body felt sluggish as he sat at the table in the dining room talking to Tej and Rome. He couldn’t explain it but for once, he wasn’t worried about Dom’s response to his behavior. He was just allowed to be without fear.

“I want to work on cars again.” Brian stated. Rome and Tej looked at each other before looking at him. “Do you think he’ll let you?” Rome asked. “Dom told me that I have free reign to do whatever I want.” He smiled. “Even leave him?” Tej questioned. Brian’s eyes went wide. “I...” He trailed off as Dom interjected as he entered the room. “If Brian wishes to leave me, he has a right to do so.”

“Baby. Stop that.” He said to his husband angrily. “I’m not leaving. I love him. Plus. We’re married.” Brian spilled. Dom leaned down and pecked the man’s lips. “Married?!” Yelled Rome. Tej rubbed his arm lightly. “Calm down baby. Calm down.” He soothed.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” His best friend asked. “It was a decision I made when Bri was given to me.” Dom said with a shrug. “So, he ain’t know?” Rome inquired. “No.” He stated. “How do you feel about this Bri?” Tej questioned. A smile spread across the excop’s face. “I’m happy. I love him.” Brian stated.

“Hmm... so how long has it been? A few months?” Rome asked. Dom chuckled deeply as he grabbed Brian’s hand. “Try 7 years.” He smiled. “What the fuck?!” The darker man exclaimed.

Brian and Tej laughed at the other man’s surprise.


	10. Chapter 10

“Vince. I swear.” Dom said in warning. The other man sucked his teeth. Brian stifled a laugh as he leaned into his husband.

“As I was saying. Dom and I are celebrating 10 years of marriage.” He smiled. His husband grabbed him and pecked him on the lips. “Ugh.” Vince groaned. Brian stiffened at the change in his husband’s demeanor.

“What is your problem?” Toretto questioned. He moved toward his best friend swiftly. “Nothing Dom. Nothing.” The man lied. “If you had an issue, you didn’t have to come.” He spat. “You’re defending that faggot over me?” Vince questioned in disbelief. Toretto bawled his fist, stopping when Brian grabbed him.

“Use your words.” He said lowly. With a deep breathe, he looked at Vince. “Brian is my husband. Either you show respect or you get out.” Dom stated. Vince scowled before looking at Brian. “You disgusting slut!” The man yelled. Before he could continue, Mia stood in front of her brother. “Get out.” She stated. “What?” He questioned as he peered down on her.

“Since you can’t be respectful. Get out of my brother’s home.” Mia spat. “Mia. Why are...” he trailed off. “I warned you before we came. Get out.” She said angrily. Vince hung his head before he moved toward the door. 

“Anybody else that wants to be disrespectful can leave with him. I will not tolerate such disgusting behavior amongst my family.” Mia said with finality. She stared at Letty before sitting back down. “Continue Brian.” The younger Toretto smiled.

“Thank you Mia.” Dom stated. He grabbed Brian by his waist and pulled him in front of him. “Go head baby.” He whispered. The smaller man shuddered. Dom always made him feel so many sensations. Lips brushed against his neck sending a jolt through his body. He loved it when his husband showed affection.

The rest of his speech was lost as he blushed from Dom’s displays of love. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get used to the man being so open with their relationship. Clapping sounded, jolting him out of his thoughts. “I’m so happy for you both.” Jesse smiled.

Brian smiled before slipping away into the house. He needed a minute to be alone after everything. Sitting in the living room, he reminisced on his time with Dom before and after Lompoc. The darkest thoughts wouldn’t leave him but the reality was that he’d wanted this. Yearned for it. Bled for it. Finally he had it.

How many people would tell the story of their marriage the way he would? Probably not many. He went from being a undercover cop to falling in love and sacrificing himself for his mark. Being imprisoned and willingly giving his ass for protection to being turned into a prostitute as punishment. And yet Dom didn’t even know that Brian had been willingly allowed himself to be passed around to some of the higher ups of LAPD for Dom’s freedom. 

The experience was so humiliating that he decided he’d take it to his grave. He hadn’t even told Rome and Tej. Who would? His body ached the entire time as they closed off the hospital wing to take turns with him. Blood and semen stained his sheets because they didn’t care if he was on a fucking ventilator or had cracked ribs and other damage. He wanted Dom free so he had to pay a hefty price.

Ironic that Dom would own him after he’d sacrificed so much and even though they were a couple now, the experience was less than pleasant. Somewhere in his heart, he was happy. But the suicide attempt said otherwise.

Brian shook his head. He just needed to enjoy the now. However, it was hard when only 3 years out of a 10 year marriage were actual happy moments. He remembered that first day when Dom showed up in Miami to race. His body had been on fire as he yearned to be near him. Once they were on their way to a new place, Brian had done what he’d been trained to do since Lompoc. Please a man. 

Dom didn’t resist. Or maybe he couldn’t. Brian was told that no one could truly resist his charms. He was lewd as they said. A natural born whore that needed to be coddled and disciplined because he was made to be used by men. It was true. He knew the moment Dom pulled him into the back of the car and fucked him like he was starving.

Looking back, that fire and desire was always there. After being a whore for so long, Brian had been able to pinpoint a man’s yearning for him through their eyes. Many of the men in LAPD had it. The sorry ass CO that told everyone that he was a cop had the same look. Dom peered at him the same way too, even before Brian had fallen to the status of a possession. Oddly, Vince also and that was the reason why he never respected Brian.

A deep sigh left him as he moved from the living room to his bedroom. He just wanted become a hermit and never come out. Years of sex work could do that to you. Especially when people were violent. Hell, his husband may have been the most violent but he loved him anyway. 

“Baby, what’s the matter?” Dom asked. The smaller man jumped at his voice. He hadn’t heard him come in. “You okay?” His husband pressed. Wordlessly, Brian peered up at him. Dom moved to sit next to him on the bed. “What’s going on in that Brain of yours?” He asked. “I was just thinking.” The smaller man stated. “About?” Toretto questioned. “Our relationship.” Brian said with a sigh.

He watched as the larger man ran a hand over his head and face. “It hasn’t been the best but I love you and that’s what’s important.” Dom spat. Brian flinched back at the tone but didn’t say anything. He would always be scared of Dom for different reasons. But he was safe and well taken care of. He truly didn’t have much to complain about.

“I’m sorry.” Dom said. Brian looked at him in confusion. “My temper gets the best of me and I get angry. I’m not going to hit you.” He confessed. “It doesn’t matter. I’ve been trained to handle pain.” Brian said absently. A hand gripped his face. “There’s a difference between wanting pain and handling pain. Remember that.” Dom said with a piercing stare.

Brian observed the fire in his husband’s eyes. Leaning forward he pecked the man’s lips. “You gonna teach me the difference?” He asked in a slight whisper. The grip on his face tightened before they were kissing again. Dom was aggressive and passionate while Brian was gentle and apprehensive. He allowed himself to be led as the man kissed his neck and shoulders.

“I love you Brian Toretto.” Dom confessed. Tears slipped out of his eyes as his husband kissed him. “I love you more Dominic Toretto.” He sighed as his husband planted kisses over his body. Goosebumps ran up his flesh and he realized that He’d survived this blind mile called love. 

The bloodshed and humiliation didn’t matter because he was here with a loving husband that loved him dearly.


End file.
